Soulmates
by geektastic08
Summary: (The second prompt in Klamille Week, separated because of it's length) Klaus and Cami find each other in a world where soul mates are predetermined and identified by soul-sight. Both must decide if they want to be with each other, despite the obstacles, especially after one of Klaus' dirty secrets comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

**This** **fict is a prompt 2 from Klamille Week but it's so long I decided to separate it.**

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana - Cami**

I consider myself a practical person. I have dreams and ideals, but I'm not delusional. I love when things make sense. I like that there are uncompromiseable laws in the universe. Certainties that will never change. Death, life, gravity, soul mates. The last one was more annoying than the former three.

Not that I don't believe in the concept of soul mates. I just hate how our world is so damned obvious about them, how it dominates our society. It's not required to be with your soul mate. There aren't any punishments or anything. The chance you meet your soul mate is 100%. The universe doesn't just give you your soul mate and make sure you never meet. No, it makes sure you bump into them at least once in your lifetime. No one knows when that will be. You can meet them in the nursing home (I have heard of that) or when you're in high school (some of my classmates did). One of my favorite stories is a woman met the preacher who would marry her and her fiancée, turns out the preacher was her soul mate. Talk about awkward.

The point is you never know. Who wants to base their life around one meeting? The universe grants us soul mates, but not perfect timing. Or maybe it is perfect timing. My brother Sean thinks you meet your soul mate when you need them the most. Well, I wanted my soul mate to appear when my high school boyfriend dumped me. I could have used some loving, the guy didn't appear.

Anyways, when you do find your soul mate, what if you've found somebody? What if they have? It could be too early or too late. Waiting around to run into your soul mate doesn't seem great to me. Some people don't. You can marry someone who isn't your soul mate and have a true love. It won't be anything compared to the love you could've had with your soul mate, I'm told, but it's not disastrous. But what about your soul mate? What if they believe in your love and find you, only to see you're with someone else? Don't they have a right to be mad? But it's not like they own your being. See? It's messy. Not to mention, what if your soul mate dies suddenly? Is a person soul mate-less? Or does the universe give you another soul mate? But was your new soul mate stolen from someone else? Does it automatically shift things apart? Again: messy.

Or maybe I overthink it.

My dad had no problem with the idea of soul mates. He didn't bother with seriously dating anyone else, he just waited to meet my mom and was glad not to waste his time with anyone else. However, he could've just as easily married the first woman that loved him and settled down, not worrying about it like other people do. I suppose I should be grateful that the universe doesn't force us to be with our soul mate or take the choice away from us. It just makes it painfully obvious that you aren't with your soul mate. Every second of the day you're aware that you're apart.

You're probably wondering how we even know when we've met our soul mate. Well it's quite simple. Its called soul sight. The second you meet your soul mate- you don't even need to speak- when you make eye contact, and hold their eyes, you can see in multicolor. A whole new world opens up to you. Until then you're stuck seeing one color: the color of your soul mate's eyes. In my case, everything in the world is a variation of blue. So I know my soul mate has blue eyes. Thanks to me, he sees everything in green, unless he puts on color contacts to see in other color. But nothing compares to a world filled with all the colors at once, full color. Everyone wants to see a world of full color, hence the incentive to find your soul mate. But its not enough to find them. To keep your color filled world you have to remain with your soul mate, around them. Or else it's back to unicolor vision. I don't know why soul mates are connected through color and their eyes but I don't make the rules.

Some people say it's selfish to doom your soul mate to that life by being with someone else. Unless you're both okay with it. My brother Sean, totally is. He's content to see the world in shades of brown.

Me, I have no idea what my situation is, or what I want to do about it. All I knew about my soul mate was that he had blue eyes and was an artist. I knew the latter because the eye and color connection aren't the only thing soul mates share. You also receive your soul mates talents.

I discovered my soul mate's talent for art when I was very young. When my parents saw my painting of a teddy bear they declared it the best painting by a six year old in the history of mankind. It was pretty amazing if I do say so myself. My parents thought it was remarkable since I never showed interest in art like that before. As I grew up and my lack of passion for creating art continued, we surmised it was my soul mate with the affinity for the arts, particularly painting. He was also good at sketching and charcoal drawings. Needless to say, he made my art electives easy As, not to mention my French classes. Yeah, apparently my soul mate was multilingual as well. Thanks to him I knew Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese. While I lucked out I think he struck out when it came to the talent exchange. All he'd get from me is the talent of solving crossword puzzles and knowing Harry Potter trivia.

That was another thing that bothered me about this whole soul mate thing. The idea was the two of you come together to complete each other. You're two halves of a whole, but I didn't want to lose myself in my soul mate. How did I know where he began and I ended? If talents were naturally mine or acquired from him? Art was easy to figure out but what about the other things I loved and was good at? Was my high level reading really his talent? What if volleyball was his thing and not mine? I drove myself crazy wondering.

Sean, my brother, always tried to calm me down. "Don't spend your time worrying over this, Cami. You're your own person."

"But I don't know if the person I am is completely me without some of him."

"Is this because of your own identity issues? You need to discover who you are."

"Hey, I'm the one in school to be a shrink, not you." I pointed out.

"I'm just saying: be who you are and forget about your soul mate."

Easy for him to say. Sean was my twin, and as far as I'm concerned he got all of the confidence and indifference. Sean wasn't a person easily rattled while I came up with a hundred scenarios where something could go wrong. I envied him. Sean always knew who he was. He decided to follow in our uncle's footsteps and join the clergy. He hadn't met his soul mate yet, but that didn't bother him. He'll just break the news to her that his true soul mate is God and hopefully she'll understand and move on. At least Sean decided he didn't want to be with his soul mate already. I was still undecided.

But after that conversation I did decide. I decided to be like Sean, and not make it a big deal. I decided to be like my friend Patricia, and not care about my soul mate until I saw him face to face. I was doing perfectly fine with that too, until a week ago.

Patricia wanted me to tag along with her to this hot new club she got invited to. She begged me to, in fact, resorting to harassing me at work.

"C'mon Cami, I need you to come with me. This club is supposed to be crazy exciting."

"I don't know, Trish." I said as I wiped a table. It was morning, and I was getting ready for Rousseau's to open for lunch. "You know the club isn't my scene."

"That's because you don't make it your scene." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Since when do you beg for company?" One thing I admired about Pat was her high energy level. People were drawn to her. If she went somewhere alone she didn't stay that way. Not to mention she was a knock out with her cocoa brown skin, bright smile, and shoulder curls. Trish was always out, scoring invites to the hottest places. She liked company, but she didn't need it. She was independent that way.

"I'm not begging." she argued, following me as I cleaned.

"If you're going to be here you might as well work." I held out a towel for her to clean with.

She shrugged and started wiping the bar counter. "This really fine guy invited me and he said I could bring a friend. We'll be VIP. He's a cool cat and I want to impress him."

"If he wasn't impressed with you, you wouldn't be invited. You missed a spot."

Patricia sauntered over and whipped my butt with the towel. "What's the point in studying human behavior if you don't experience it?"

Trish brought up a good point. So I went. I hadn't been out in weeks and an night with Trish was never a disappointment. That Friday night was no exception.

I called it a successful night. Trish hung out with her new guy and I chatted up one of his very attractive friends. We exchanged numbers. I even danced after a couple of drinks. I never dance.

We left the club at one in the morning, stumbling down the side walk. Trish because of alcohol and me because I was shouldering most of her weight. She wasn't completely shitfaced but didn't look too far off from it. It was no surprise the men grabbed us with so much ease.

One "accidentally" stumbled into us on the street, pushing us into his friends that were waiting in the alley way. They drug us away from people so no one could hear our cries for help. There were three men. Trish struggled in vain. I screamed and fought which earned me a backhand across my face. I saw stars and my face throbbed.

What happened next surprised everyone. I grunted, leaning as far forward as possible before slamming my head as hard as I could into my assailants face. He stumbled, and I used the time to elbow him in the ribs causing him to loosen his grip. I elbowed him with my right elbow this time, aiming higher towards his face. When my elbow hit its mark he loosened his grip more allowing me to drop under his arms. I grabbed one of his wrists and twisted it into an unnatural position. He yelled in pain and I gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest. When he staggered back I kicked him again, causing him to fall on his back. I slammed my food down on his stomach to keep him down.

Before I could process what I just did my instincts told me to turn around and dodge. I didn't have any fighting instincts. Nevertheless I'm glad my body listened. I whirled around just in time enough to avoid the huge fist aimed for my face.

I wasn't lucky the second time and a fist knocked the wind out of my chest. My second opponent grabbed me by the throat with both hands. Dark spots blotted my vision. I weakly brought my elbows up and slammed them down into his open ones, causing him to let me go. I didn't waste time pushing my thumbs into his eyeballs. He yelled and threw me into the brick wall.

I crashed into a window. I felt the glass cutting me but Trish's screams spurred me on. I pushed off from the building and dove into a forward roll, narrowly escaping the man as he ran towards me trying to push me back to the wall.

When he turned back around I dropped to the ground and kicked my feet as hard as I could, aiming for his kneecaps. I wagered I hit my mark by the sickening crack I heard and his screams of pain.

"Bitch!" He roared, reaching for me.

Yelling, I picked up a discarded beam of wood and brought it down on his forehead. He crumpled to the ground.

My first assailant was back up. I flipped myself up from the ground, giving me the extra force I needed to swing the beam which was heavier than expected. He dodged and I quickly calculated the targets I needed to hit to bring him down. After two failed attempts I finally hit my mark, swinging the beam at his side. When he fell over I hit him in the back of the head with it.

"Enough of this shit!" The third man yelled. Trish trembled in front of him. His hand was around her throat. "Move and I kill her." He threatened.

Trish was crying. I fumbled with the shard of glass in my forearm. I whimpered in pain as I slowly pulled it out. It was large enough. I knew what I needed to do.

"I said don't move!" He yelled again.

Before he could say another word I threw the piece of glass at his left eye. It hit his cheek but stuck and he screamed. Trish was lucid enough to stomp his foot and push his arms away. He wailed, grabbing his face in his hands. Trish kicked him in the groin. I clubbed him with the wooden beam.

I suddenly felt my energy deplete. I sagged against the wall.

"Cami, what the hell was that?" Trish asked. She looked at my cut arms and half swollen face.

"I don't know." I gasped. "I don't know anything about..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too weak. The adrenaline was wearing off. I spat out blood.

"You saved us." Trish put her hands on my shoulders. "You don't know shit about fighting but-"

We both looked at our would be rapists. Three large men, all wounded and now unconscious thanks to me.

"Looks like your soul mate has a talent for causing major damage. Good for us." Trish grabbed my arm. "Lets go, we need to get out of here."

As we hobbled out, putting as much distance between us and the alleyway, one question pulsed through my mind.

 _Who the fuck was my soul mate?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prague, Czech Republic - Klaus**

I pulled my fangs out of the succulent neck they were lodged in and shrugged the corpse off my lap. It joined the dozen of corpses on the floor.

"Niklaus, I should've known."

My older brother stood at the door. The distaste in his eyes wasn't caused by the metallic smell of blood permeating the air or the dozens of corpses littering the floor. No, I was the sole reason my brother was rankled. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"I love to make an entrance." I grinned, baring my set of double fangs.

"To what do I owe my current displeasure?" Elijah walked past me.

I touched my heart and made my features the picture of hurt. "You mean you don't miss me?" I stood and began nudging the dead bodies with my feet, checking to see if there was any blood left I could drain.

"It's only been a quarter of a century." Elijah said to my back. "I barely had time to fully accustom myself to your absence."

I ignored him. "This is a lovely condominium you have here. A bit crowded when I arrived but," I gestured at the bodies strewn around us, "it was easily remedied."

I knew he hated the mess I made. Elijah hated anything less than pristine, especially in his own home which is exactly why I did it.

Elijah followed me as I walked to his wine cupboard. "Did you come here to eat my maids and cooks or is there a higher purpose you've yet to divulge?" I silently poured myself a drink. "Niklaus!"

I glared at Elijah, not liking his tone. He, as usual, didn't care.

"Need I remind you that we all agreed to go our separate ways and allow ourselves room to breathe?"

"That was your idea, yours and Rebekah's. I didn't feel smothered."

"Because you were the one doing the smothering." Elijah muttered. He caught the corkscrew I hurled at him in midair, tossing it carelessly to the ground. "I like my solitude at the moment. I'm not ready to give it up in fact, I just began truly enjoying it so if you don't mind.." Elijah pointed to the door.

I was offended at this display of rudeness. "You do this to your own brother!"

"Niklaus there is a whole world you can go enjoy. Pick some where, preferably on a different continent. I hear Antarctica is nice." I flopped down on the sofa. Elijah swore. "Are you that bored already?"

"Yes."

"If you had friends you could go visit them." Elijah quipped.

"I have Marcel." I defended.

"Excellent! Go check on him, see how things are down in New Orleans."

I mulled the idea over in my mind. I did love the Crescent city.

"Aren't you seeing in green these days? That goes perfectly with the Mardi Gras spirit." Elijah inserted false cheer in his voice.

I flipped him off. "I'll take green over brown."

Elijah was inspecting the bodies. "You did not even leave me something to nibble on." he groused. "I refuse to eat your leftovers."

I needed a change. I'd been all over the world, hopping from place to place while causing mayhem. It got boring. Perhaps I would put some roots down in New Orleans for a moment. The city did feel like home.

"Send Rebekah my love." I said as I walked out of Elijah's condo.

"Call me in a few decades." Elijah replied.

* * *

 **Cami**

"What about him?" Trish asked.

She was sprawled across my living room floor, reading her tablet while I sat on the sofa, surfing the web on my laptop. Nearly a week had passed since Trish and I's assault and we were still antsy. Neither of us wanted to be alone so Trish crashed with me at my apartment for the time being. To distract ourselves, we focused on researching identities for my soul mate. The ass kicking I gave our assaulters was almost as scary as the assault itself. When the police found the lowlifes all three of them needed critical care. One was in a coma, one would never walk the same again (thanks to getting kicked in the knee caps), and one had a cracked skull. They were under police custody, their hospital rooms had guards posted.

I could see the apprehension and disbelief in the officer's eyes when Trish and I gave them our statements at the police station. It didn't help that I already had assault on my record. But that didn't change status of three assholes in critical care. They'd be going to court as soon as they were able and Trish and I were all too happy to testify.

"Knock knock." Sean said before opening the door with my spare key.

"Tell me you brought food, handsome." Trish groaned from her position on the floor.

"Not this time I'm afraid." Sean answered. Trish dramatically splayed her body on the floor.

Sean and Kieran checked in on us several times a day, daily. The only thing they didn't do was believe the importance of me finding the identity of my soulmate. Kieran wrote it off as me being in shock while Sean thought I was being obsessive to avoid dealing with nearly being raped.

I had tried pleading my case as they drove Trish and I home from the police station. "This was more than self defense!" I protested. "I completely lost it."

"It's true." Trish said from the back seat. "You should have seen her Father K. Cami was a machine, I've never seen her move like that."

I appreciated Trish's support. She hadn't spoken much since we were attacked. Now she was defending me.

"We don't doubt what she did." Sean said. "Cami put them in the ICU."

I whipped my head around to the back seat. "My soul mates fighting skills did. Hence me needing to find out who he is!"

"No, what you need to do is rest and take your mind off of this." Kieran took his eyes off the road to give me a protective glance.

"You don't understand! I didn't know what I was doing, my body had a mind of its own. What if my soul mate's an assassin?" I lowered my voice so Trish wouldn't hear. "What if he's a vampire?"

Sean must have read my lips because I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye. His frown matched the one now etched on Uncle Kieran's face. I know he didn't like me knowing about the supernatural but it couldn't be helped now.

"Cami, I don't want you to focus on this." Kieran looked at me again. "I want you to go home, and try to get some sleep. Sean will stay the night with you two."

My brow furrowed. "What about you?"

Kieran sighed. "I have a meeting to go to."

"At 4 o'clock in the morning?" I saw Trish's puzzled expression in the rearview mirror. "The devil really is busy."

"Yes he is." Kieran muttered. "I got a call while you two were giving your statement." He said to me.

The hair on my arms rose. "Sean can go with you. You shouldn't go alone, it could be dangerous." I don't know how my uncle interacted with vampires and witches so regularly.

"Its part of the job." Was his reply.

I didn't bother wasting my time telling Sean and Kieran I was doing my own research about my soul mate, which is why Sean was currently looking at me with annoyance.

"I thought Kieran told you to give this up?"

"No." I corrected, never taking my eyes off my laptop. "He said to get some rest, and I have."

"Oh!" Trish smiled triumphantly at me. "I think I found a contender!" She read from her tablet. "Dark hair blue eyes, artist and kung fu master!"

"What are you looking up?" Sean peered over my shoulder.

"Artists that also have expertise in martial arts, hand combat, or military expertise."

"Plus mastery of multiple languages." Trish put in as she headed towards the bathroom. "Cami's soul mate could be a superspy."

Sean crossed his arms. "Do you really think you'll find your soul mate this way?"

I glared at him. "I think I'll find something, which is better than nothing. If you suddenly discovered your soul mate gave you ass kicking abilities trust me, you'd want to look him up too. Of course being the supportive sister I am, I'd help you."

"Cami-"

"My soul mate could be kickboxing champion or a murderer and doing this relaxes me. You may not want to help, but you don't have to look at me with such condescension." I checked to make sure Trish was still in the bathroom before hissing, "It may not be as intriguing to you as supernatural politics but this is important to me."

Sean sighed and sat next to me. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry for not being supportive Cami. If this calms you down go for it."

I closed my laptop and turned towards him. "What's going on?"

"Oh no!" Sean shook his head. "Uncle Kieran still hasn't forgiven me for telling you about vamps, witches, and werewolves."

I rolled my eyes. "He'll get over it." Sean and I could never keep secrets from each other for long. "Spill."

Sean whispered. "There's a new vampire in town. Really powerful, really old. Doesn't want to play by the rules."

"Is the Faction going to kill him?"

Sean shook his head. "That's the problem. He's an original."

"An original vampire?" My eyebrows shot up. I knew all vampires were part of a sire line but, "They're still alive?"

"Original vampires can't be killed. This one is bad news. He's done a lot of damage in the few days since he's arrived, and doesn't show any signs of slowing down. Marcel's trying to talk some sense into him since he's an old friend of his but I don't think they'll be able to control him." Sean shook his head. "Multiple murders, a dozen tourists gone missing, bodies on the pavement-"

"What's with the hushed whispers?" Trish asked.

Sean cleared his throat. "I was just telling Cami about a new art gallery opening that's happening Friday night. I think it's a good idea for you two to get some fresh air and get out of this apartment. You've been cooped up in here all week."

"No one's complaining." I said.

Trish raised her hand, "I am."

"Perfect, I have two tickets." Sean gave one to me and one to Trish. "Enjoy yourselves. There will be security everywhere so don't worry about there being any incident like last week."

Trish wrapped Sean in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Sean blushed. "Err no problem."

When he was gone Trish strutted towards me and shook her hips. "Once again Friday night is ours, and this time we know if anyone touches us you can kick their ass all the way to the ICU. Hey," Trish sat on the table and met my eyes. "I know that scares you, but your soul mate inadvertently saved our lives last week. I'd love to get a talent like that from my soul mate. So far all I got is knowing how to speak Klingon, while you've got most romance languages."

I laughed. "I forgot your soul mate is a Trekkie." I gave her the Vulcan hand salute which Trish returned with the middle finger.

* * *

 **Klaus**

I was bored. The only thing mildly entertaining was painting the new New Orleans skylines. Some things about the city changed and some stayed the same. One of the interesting things about time is seeing what lasts and what is destroyed. The future of my relationship with my siblings had yet to fall into one of those categories. It made me...fearful. I liked sticking together. Even if they were in coffins, I took my siblings with me. They may prefer us separated to being together and where would that leave me? Completely and utterly alone. A quarter of a century passed and Elijah was rushing me out of his apartment as if we hadn't been separated at all.

"There you are." Marcel Gerard entered my studio without knocking.

I sighed and continued painting. "Yes, yes I've confined myself to this lovely dwelling for the evening. I'd hate to anger your human pets." I should have kept my mouth shut, now Marcel would repeat the same droll lecture he'd given me since I arrived, as he did so now.

"There's a way things work in the city." Marcel looked out of the window. "This magnificent city where the party never stops. The liquor and blood keep flowing and we live at peace with the other species-a tentative peace, but it works." He turned, facing me. "You storming in, killing citizens at will messes that up. A few tourists disappear no one bats an eye. Mangled bodies dropping on the pavement, that causes worry. The humans leave us alone as long as we stay in line."

"In accordance to their rules?" I raised my eyebrows. "Tell me, Marcellus, are which out of our two species is more powerful? It seems you've forgotten."

"No, you've forgotten." Marcel stood toe to toe with me. "You and your siblings left the city- fled is a more accurate term actually. Everyone was left to build up the ruins and we did. We found a way to make it work and here you are, a century later, ready to tear it down again."

I rolled my eyes. "Killing 50 people is akin to tearing the city down?"

"By the Faction's standards, yes. I don't need them bringing a war down on me and my guys when it's completely avoidable."

I threw my paintbrush down. "I'd like to meet the current members of the organization I created. Even though it's strictly humans now."

Marcel put a hand up. "No way. You aren't massacring them."

"Can I at least meet the liaison? The man you have those lovely early morning meetings with?"

"Father Kieran?" Marcel looked puzzled.

"Precisely. That way I can put a face to the Faction." I wiped my hands. "I think I'd like some fresh air."

"Klaus," Marcel warned.

"Relax Marcel. A killing spree isn't the plans." I walked off. "Then again, plans do change."

* * *

 **Cami**

Trish and I loved art gallery openings. There was just the right amount of socializing, art, and booze. Sean was right, this is exactly what we needed. How a seminary student scored tickets to a upper caste art gallery party is beyond me. Or maybe it was Uncle Kieran's Faction connections. Regardless, I was glad I let Trish talk me into dressing up more.

I was in a deep green sleeveless cocktail dress that was so tight I had to wear one of the two thongs I owned. The dress stopped just above my knees. A lace pattern covered the upper back. I put my long hair into an up-do and paired the dress with chandelier diamond earrings and a matching necklace. I was told this shade of green brought out my eyes.

Trish went with a off the shoulder wine colored jumpsuit with gold accessories. She looked like an African queen. When I told her that, she laughed and assured me I looked just as beautiful. Yeah, right. I only saw in shades of blue, I could only imagine the knockout I'd see if I saw in full color.

I gripped her arm when I saw an interesting painting. "Look!"

"Nice. Even more impressive, food." She nodded her head at the refreshments table across the room. I already held a glass of champagne in one hand.

"This is where we part." I mused.

"You know I'll catch up." Trish said before strutting over to put something in her stomach.

She would, just when I started to miss her. Until then, I worked my way through the showpieces. Hardly anyone began looking yet, most preferring to socialize and drink at the moment. Which was fine by me, I liked looking at paintings alone anyway.

There were plenty of interesting pieces. I liked admiring art but I never got over how much people sold their art for. Some prices were downright ridiculous. The one I stood in front of now, however, was astounding. It spoke to me, having just the right amount of darkness and light. It's amazing The artist must have been lonely when he painted it. My stomach rumbled and I took another sip of champagne. More people began milling around the art section. I was nearly done anyway, when I finished I'd go find Patricia. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large group walking in my direction. I cast a discreet glance over my shoulder, turning as they past. There was a man walking not so far behind them. As he walked past me, our eyes met.

I froze.

It felt like time stood still. A slow ripple started from his eyes and moved outward, changing my world from shades of blue to a myriad of colors I had never seen before. My breath caught. The man was similarly frozen in place, his mouth slightly ajar. My senses were so overwhelmed I staggered back, unused to the new colors. I shut my eyes then opened them, focusing on the floor. The floor, what color was it? My heart raced. I was so disoriented I dropped my glass of champagne.

Just as it was about to hit the floor, a hand caught it. I my eyes slowly traveled from the hand to the face. It was him, my soulmate. He slowly offered me the glass. "Hello." His voice lilted with an accent.

"Hi." I whispered.

We both stood there like that. Taking each other in, studying each other's face. He was taller than me by a few inches, even with my four inch heels on. He was handsome, _very_ handsome. But not in a pretty boy way. His eyes, of course, were blue. His hair was light, a darker blond than mine.

Mine! I could see myself in full color vision! I fumbled around in my purse, looking for my mirror. When I found it I took a deep breath before looking. I gasped. My eyes were green...so that's what green looked like. My hair was a yellow blond, my lips were pink. A darker pink than the inside of my mouth. Oh my god! I had to tell Trish. I found my soul mate!

Only then did I realize he was gone. My head whipped around, trying to spot him. He left me! Could I really blame him? The first thing I do after we meet is drop a glass and whip out a mirror. Did he leave the show? He couldn't leave!

I walk-ran as fast as I could in heels, searching the gallery. My eyes were everywhere, trying to take in this new world of color. I finally found him outside, swiftly walking down the street.

"Hey!" I called. "Wait!" Either he didn't hear me, or he was ignoring me. By nothing short of a miracle, I managed to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

He turned around, but didn't jerk away. "Trust me, love, you don't want me around."

My eyebrows raised. "You're British?" I shook my head. "Sorry, um..." I let go of his arm, suddenly aware I was still holding it. "I'm sorry about back there in the gallery. You must think I'm a klutz and an ego maniac. I'm not, well, at least not an ego maniac. I'm not the most graceful person on the planet."

"It was the shock of the full color vision." He said, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Right." I breathed out a relieved sigh, then looked at him sideways. "Although you don't seem that disoriented." He kept his face neutral and closed, not responding. Were first interactions with soul mates supposed to be this difficult? I figured it would be awkward but this was embarrassing. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Cami. Camille, actually, but I prefer Cami. You should at least know my name before you reject me."

His gaze finally softened, not a lot, but enough for me. He took my hand and shook it. "Klaus."

Klaus' grip was firm, but his hand was soft. I felt my heart tap dance at his touch. "Klaus, will you at least give me a chance to decide?" His brow furrowed. "If I want you around?"

Klaus sighed. Figures my soul mate came with baggage. What else could I expect from a multilingual ass kicking artist? "How do you suppose you make your decision?"

"We could start by returning to the art gallery." I rubbed my arms to keep them warm. "I know for a fact we can talk about art."

Klaus studied me. I don't know if it was my new sight that made his stare unnerving or his intense gaze. He finally raised his chin and nodded. I exhaled, I always thought _I'd_ be the more difficult one out of the two of us.

"Do you paint?" Klaus asked as we walked.

"I'm more on the admiring end." I almost brought up his talent for painting but I didn't want to make things even more awkward.

Things were better when we returned to the gallery. Klaus and I offered commentary on the art. I had way more to say now that I could see the different colors. Naturally art relaxed him. He actually smiled and laughed at one of my bad jokes, which is how I discovered he had dimples. Klaus was getting more attractive by the second. I tried to keep my attention on the art so I wouldn't make a bigger fool out of myself around such a hot guy. Not to mention his accent. I could listen to him talk all day. The only thing that was offsetting was his eyes. Whenever I looked into them I felt like I was drowning. That, and that Klaus was hiding something from me. I was a guarded person too. It's not like I was blabbing my life story. I figured if we kept it light things would keep going along pleasantly.

Trish spotted us. My mouth dropped open, seeing her full beauty in color. She winked and gave me a thumbs up while Klaus' back was turned. _He's hot._

 _I know._ I mouthed back. _Soul mate._

Trish's mouth dropped open and she applauded me. She made a vulgar gesture.

My face felt hot. _No!_

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow before whipping her phone. Seconds later my phone vibrated _He's ur soul mate!_

 _We just met!_

 _Who cares? He looks good in bed._

 _He's British_ I sent her a devil emoji.

 _! FUCK HIM OR I WILL!_

"Am I boring you?" Klaus asked.

"No!" I quickly shoved my phone in my purse so he wouldn't see.

Klaus didn't pick up on my reddening face. "This is the painting you were at earlier."

"Yeah, it is." I pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "The artist is incredible. Every artist has a story you know."

A half smile played on Klaus lips as he faced the painting. "And what do you suppose his story is?"

I sighed, debating my words. "He's angry, dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone." The more I talked the more I was absorbed in the painting. I nearly forgot about Klaus.

When I looked at Klaus he was blinking back tears. Oh, no. "Or, maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry," I tried to lighten the mood. "Overzealous, psych major."

"No." Klaus blinked and looked her in the eye. "I think you're probably right the first time." Klaus held my eyes. He looked appreciative. I tried not to feel embarrassed yet again but it was hard. I didn't mean to make him cry. I was realizing more and more what a mystery my soul mate was.

We stayed at the gallery until the party ended. I felt like Klaus and I enjoyed ourselves immensely, but the awkwardness of the situation returned once we stood outside the gallery on the sidewalk. You'd think my eyes would flit everywhere in curiosity, taking in this new world of color, but they stayed on Klaus.

I rocked back and forth nervously on my heels. "So...what happens now? We exchange numbers? Never see each other again?" Klaus looked down at the pavement. I bit my lip. "You already have someone?"

"No, I'm debating whether I should simply give you my number or," Klaus met my eyes, "invite you over to my place."

My heart sped up. I was feeling light thanks to the alcohol but I wasn't sure about going to Klaus' home. Of course I wanted to sleep with him but I was still wary. What if we had sex and we ruined our connection? Maybe he didn't want sex. He could just want to have tea and biscuits. Either way, better safe than sorry right? Soul mate or not, Klaus was still a stranger.

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Maybe another time."

Klaus nodded his head as if he understood my caution. "Phone, then?" We entered each other's numbers.

I quickly snapped a picture of him. "Contact picture." I explained. Klaus returned the favor. I looked at my newest contact. "Klaus Mikaelson."

"Cami O'Connell." Klaus' lips curled as he said my name.

"I'll be in touch." I said, ignoring the heat rushing to my face. I gave him one last nervous smile before turning away. Klaus grabbed my hand, sending electricity up my arm.

"Wait, let me walk you home." Noting the doubt in my eyes, Klaus added, "I don't have to come in. I just want to know you arrive safely."

I waved my phone. "A text message will do that." Klaus looked put out so I relented. I didn't think anything would happen. If Klaus did try to hurt me, at least I shared his fighting abilities. "Okay."

...

Our tongues danced desperately. Klaus pulled me against him, not allowing any space between our bodies. We staggered back to the wall outside my apartment. The hallway was dimly lit; we were the only ones occupying it. I don't know what happened. One second I was telling Klaus good night and the next we were all over each other.

Klaus was such a good kisser. He gently took my lips between his and sucked on them. Whenever his lips briefly left mine to kiss my neck it wasn't long before I had my hands around his face, bringing his lips back to cover my own. Some kisses were long, others short, some rough, some soft, all arousing. I dragged my hands through Klaus' hair, then fumbled with his shirt buttons while one of Klaus' hands stayed on my lower back, making sure my body never stopped touching his. The other slowly inched towards my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his hands roaming my body. Klaus cupped my breasts and circled his thumbs over my nipples.

I trembled against him and nibbled on his earlobe, kissing my way down his neck. His right hand trailed up my dress and I wrapped a leg around his waist to give him more access. I sent a telepathic thanks to Trish for insisting I wear a thong. I threw my head back when Klaus inserted his index finger. He covered my mouth with his so my moans would be muffled as he pushed deeper and deeper. I reached down and guided his hand, but he didn't need any help. We both grinned as he withdrew, only to add another finger when he plunged back in.

Klaus was kissing my neck so hard I thought he'd leave a bruise. One hand was up my dress, and the other was massaging my right breast. Klaus was kissing me so fast I could barely keep up. I unzipped his pants and grabbed his penis, stroking it, squeezing the tip. My blood felt hotter when I felt how long his dick was. My movements finally got Klaus to cease his assault on my neck. His eyes closed in pleasure. His fingers and my hand moved in synchronicity. I ground down on Klaus' fingers, feeling reckless, not caring if someone saw. Klaus' eyes were dark with desire. He was ready to fuck me in this hallway. But why should we when I had a bed inside? If we ever got that far. My thoughts were silenced when he tilted my face up to his and started kissing me again.

It didn't take long before an orgasm tore through my body. My back arched and legs shook, but Klaus' arms held me close. I increased the pace of my strokes and seconds later Klaus followed me over the edge. He stifled his cries by burying his face in between my neck and shoulder. Well, there it was. One night with my soul mate and we'd already made each other orgasm.

Klaus' fingers retreated and he zipped his pants. I looked away, not knowing how to go forward. Klaus kissed me again, slowly. He wasn't in a hurry anymore. His tongue slowly explored every inch of my mouth. I nipped his bottom lip, in excitement. I wasn't ready to stop either. Soon we were back kissing me each other at a furious speed.

"You aren't breathing." Klaus stated after what felt like seconds.

"That explains the sudden lightheadedness." I gasped. "Here I thought it was because you were that damn good of a kisser."

"It's that as well." Klaus said cockily. He studied my labored breathing. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

Klaus gave me a sheepish smile. "This is new. I've never kissed my soul mate before."

"Neither have I." I murmured and pulled his face towards mine.

Our hands roamed each others bodies again. I could tell Klaus was trying to hold himself back.

"I should go." Klaus whispered between kisses.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked breathily. "You should come inside, please." I kissed him, letting my tongue explore his mouth. Trish texted me earlier, she would be staying at her own place tonight. Klaus and I would have the apartment to ourselves.

"Come in." I whispered. My lips were swollen and my eyes were wide with desire. I didn't care. I wanted him.

Klaus whispered, "Right now I want nothing more."

I groaned as his lips grazed by collarbone. "Then come in."

Klaus broke off our kiss and took a step back. We were both panting. His hair was sticking out in different directions, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, and I was sure I looked just as disheveled.

Klaus wet his lips. "You didn't want this earlier."

"I want it now." I pleaded, threading my fingers in his, pulling him back towards me. The smell of arousal was in the air.

Klaus looked down at our joined hands. "I want it too but I think we should wait." Klaus swallowed as I began kissing his neck. "I think-I think you had the right idea earlier, when you were more lucid. I don't want us to do something we might regret in the morning." He gently pushed me away and looked me in the eyes. "We shouldn't to rush into anything. We've already done more than enough tonight."

"Have we?" I leaned forward to kiss him then stepped back, nodding my head. "You're right." I said although I completely disagreed with him. My judgment was clouded. Now that I wasn't tangled up in Klaus, I was suddenly self conscious. I pulled the bottom of my dress down and the top up. I tried organizing my hair.

"Thank you for walking me home." I said, in the most dignified way I could.

A corner of Klaus' mouth went up. "You're welcome."

"Let me know when you get home safe." I kicked myself. Did I sound like a mother?

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow." Klaus said.

 _Yeah, I'd heard that before._

We both stood there, breathing hard, awkwardly waiting for the other to leave.

"Bloody hell." Klaus muttered before closing the distance between us and kissing me deeply. He moaned when he finished and traced his thumb over my lips. It was all I could do to keep my legs from giving out.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said to my lips. Then his eyes flicked to mine. Before he left, he pressed his lips to mine once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaus**

Living for a thousand years means you've seen everything. I rarely get the feeling of newness. There are patterns throughout the centuries. However this, this was indescribable. Cami O'Connell.

This soul mate was human. Interesting enough. What was also interesting was this new world of color. Everything popping, grabbing your attention. I took my time getting back to my flat to enjoy seeing the Crescent City in full color for the first time. Thank you, Cami. I've seen in color before, of course, but not for this long.

Cami was intoxicating. I singled her out when I spotted her walking through the gallery. She was pretty enough, I had her marked as a shag and feed (not necessarily in that order). I wanted to walk past her to catch a whiff of her blood and in return I got full color vision and a soul mate.

After saving some semi decent champagne from being wasted I decided to leave. I wasn't looking for a soul mate, I have a particularly nasty track record with mine. If Cami had any clue about it she wouldn't have chased me down and she certainly wouldn't have invited me into her apartment.

I don't know what came over me. I had to kiss her, I'd never kissed my soul mate before. I grabbed her quickly and kissed her, just to see what it was like, and got an enthusiastic response. Cami was a phenomenal kisser, and she knew how to use her hands. I wanted to fuck her up and down the hall, and I would have, if she hadn't invited me in so eagerly.

I was reminded of what I am. Cami had no clue, and she invited me in. She was my soul mate, I couldn't destroy her, not like the others. I wanted this time to be different. This time, I'd actually get to know my soul mate and see what it was like. Cami and I were already miles ahead of the others. For starters, after meeting me, Cami was still alive.

Contrary to what my cock was telling me, I knew I did the right thing by stopping us in the hall. Doing the right thing, another odd feeling. Best I do something wicked first thing in the morning to return to myself.

When I returned to the mansion I was occupying I kept my word and sent Cami a text. I heard noises upstairs and found Marcel going through my paintings. I bloody hated it when people looked at my unfinished artwork and Marcel knew it. I was so annoyed I almost didn't appreciate seeing him in full color for the first time.

"Did you have a nice night out?" he asked without turning around. "It's a little early for you to be coming in."

"Have I missed the bloody memo where we got married?" Marcel chuckled. "I am your sire, not the other way around." I slapped his hands away from the canvasses.

"Touchy."

"There was a four way tie for 'most annoying sire' between you, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and Lucien Castle but congratulations, you just pulled ahead."

Marcel put his hands on his hips, reminding me of a rebellious child. "Hey, you don't like your things bothered, neither do I. Which is why I'm here to ask you what the damage was tonight."

"None." I smirked confidently.

"None." Marcel's tone was disbelieving. "You killed no one?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Not tonight, anyway. What's your next stop? Father Kieran to tell him the good news?"

Marcel plopped down on a sofa. "Nah, I may just spend the rest of the night here."

"Don't you have vampires to run?" My tone was short but Marcel ignored it as he made himself comfortable.

Marcel's eyes were closed. "I'm not worried about them. My guys know how to behave."

"As what," I threw my hands up, "the Factions lapdogs?"

"Lay off, Klaus."

I jabbed a finger in his direction. "I want to know about this Father Kieran."

Marcel yawned. "What's to tell? He comes from a long family line that has important ties to NO. You remember the O'Connells?" My face froze. Thankfully Marcel's eyes were still closed. "They have that whole 'protect the innocents of the city' mission. Kieran's the latest O'Connell carrying out the family tradition. He's actually a fair guy. A couple of weeks ago he stopped this harvest ritual the witches wanted-"

"Does he have any relatives in town?" I interrupted.

"Nuh-uh." Marcel opened one eye to look at me sternly. "You aren't going after his loved ones to try to control him."

I cocked my head to the side. "You know I'll find out anyway. It's only a matter of time."

Marcel sighed. "He has a niece and nephew. The guy is a seminary student, under Kieran's wings. He's probably being groomed for the Faction. The girl, well, she's hot for one." Marcel's perfect teeth shone. "Real quick witted, works at one of my favorite bar."

At that moment I knew. I knew the moment Marcel said Kieran had relatives. I wanted to ask for names but didn't want Marcel to become suspicious. My phone beeped, alerting me to a new text message. Cami O'Connell's name lit up my screen.

Well, this all just got _very_ interesting.

* * *

First thing in the morning, I visited Kieran O'Connell. I sat in his office chair behind his desk, waiting for him to come in. I didn't wait for him long. When he opened the door I slowly swiveled his chair around to face him. "Father Kieran."

He sighed and sat his bag down. Kieran was a handsome man, late forties early fifties, I'd wager. A few gray hairs were sprinkled throughout his black hair. His nose was sharp.

"I assume you're Klaus Mikaelson."

I smirked. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

"I figured you'd show your face eventually. I am surprised you waited this long to see me. Now what do you want? This isn't a social visit. Did you come here to intimidate me? Threaten me? Well let me tell you-"

I held up a hand. "Enough, please stop before the moral speech gets on a roll." I stood and sauntered over to him. "I merely came to put a face to the man Marcel and the Faction hold in such high regard."

"Now I know the face of the man terrorizing New Orleans." Kieran's mouth was a firm line, but he wasn't scared. Not visibly, however, I heard his heart speed up.

"I do no more than the vampires already here. Only faster and with more flare."

"That's how you describe the way you tear apart innocent people?"

"There's no such thing." I scoffed. "Everyone is guilty of something. Some people more than others." I looked around the small office. "I love how you've decorated the place."

Kieran's chest rose and fell rapidly. Someone was getting angry. "If you're going to murder me, get it over with."

I widened my eyes. "I wouldn't dare harm a man of the cloth."

"Are we done here?" Kieran's dark green eyes were piercing.

"Quite." I clasped my hands behind my back and walked to the door. "I suspect you'll see me around more often, now that we've met. You might even see me at one of your sermons, Father."

As I walked, my shoes echoed on the hardwood floor. I learned everything I needed to. Kieran was in fact Cami's uncle.

* * *

 **Cami**

"No sex?!" Trish exclaimed on the other end of the phone. "I give you your apartment back for the night and you didn't have sex?!"

"Not for lack of trying." I defended. "He wanted to wait."

"How romantic. So, you nabbed yourself a gentleman, a British one at that." Trish sounded impressed.

"A gentleman who fingered me outside my apartment hours after meeting me." I murmured. I held the phone away from my ear as Trish shrieked.

"You have to tell me everything in detail." Trish commanded.

"I will, in person." I promised. "I have to go, I'm on my way to see him now. We sort of have a lunch date." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"What?"

"Klaus texted me this morning. He wanted to meet up at this café."

"Yet another thing you must give details on later. Have fun! Don't orgasm in public." she instructed before hanging up.

I shook my head at her silliness as I walked onto the outdoor patio. I had no plans to fall under Klaus' charms so easily this time. My hair was slightly curled and I wore a breezy sundress, strappy sandals, and large sunglasses. Sexy casual, I'm hoping it looked effortless.

When I spotted Klaus I gave him a big wave, which he returned by quickly wiggling his fingers. My vagina clenched, remembering how good those fingers felt when they moved inside me. I sat down quickly.

"Afternoon." Klaus grinned at me.

Oh God this wasn't going to be easy. "Hi." I nervously sipped some water.

"It's a beautiful day." I nodded my head. Klaus squinted. "Though I doubt you'll experience it's full beauty with those shades."

"It's sunny!" I defended. Klaus cocked his head to the side.

Klaus leaned forward. "You can see the world in a myriad of colors now and on your first day with full color vision you choose to dampen those colors again with sunglasses?"

"Well when you put it like that..." I mumbled. The truth was I didn't want Klaus to see where my eyes were looking. I didn't want him to see the hope, the lust, the anything.

"I like looking in people's eyes when I talk to them." Klaus sat back. "Some cultures believe the eyes are the window to the soul."

 _All the more reason to keep the glasses on._ "I look chic." I pouted, hoping he'd drop it. The scary part was Klaus' eyes followed my own, no matter where I looked. They were there now, looking dead at me.

"I like looking into your eyes. They're beautiful."

I felt my face heating up. I brushed the compliment off. "They're the reason you've seen nothing but green your whole life. I'd think you'd be sick of seeing green."

Klaus shrugged. "I'm a glutton for punishment, I suppose."

"You'd have to be, wearing a black leather jacket in a hundred degree weather." I muttered, looking down at my menu. When I looked up to see if he heard me a small smile was on his face, and his eyes met mine. What did he have? 40/40 vision?

While the waiter took our orders Klaus shrugged off his jacket in a nonchalant manner and smirked at me. I tried not to smile. Instead, I pursed my lips together before whipping my shades off.

I rolled my eyes and failed at keeping the smile off my face. _You happy?_

 _Very._ Klaus raised his eyebrows.

We shared a laugh. When the waiter was done, Klaus nervously drummed his fingers on the table. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

My throat was suddenly dry. I gulped down more water. Please _don't bring up last night._

 _"_ I wanted to discuss what happened last night."

I vehemently shook my head. "We don't have to, really."

"Yes, we do." Klaus' lips thinned. "I don't want us to ignore it and act like it didn't happen." I ducked my head. "Because I'm hoping it'll happen again and this time, we won't stop." My eyes snapped up to his. Klaus sighed and ran his tongue over his lips. "Frankly, I should apologize for randomly kissing you even though you didn't seem to mind but still," Klaus looked apologetic. "I am sorry for initiating the kiss. I swear to you, I can control my impulses. Last night was a slip up."

I was blushing like a teenager. "Err, that's okay. I'm sorry too, for um..." I struggled to find the words.

"Grabbing my cock or riding my fingers?" Klaus grinned. "Don't be."

I quickly looked around to see if anyone heard him. "Are you always this frank?" I whispered.

"You'll have to stick around to find out." Klaus shrugged.

"Wow. I can't believe you're the same guy I had to chase down."

"I didn't know if I should bother getting to know my soul mate. You changed my mind." I looked at Klaus from under my lashes. "I meant what I said Cami, I want us to be friends, see if there's anything worth pursuing."

Klaus looked sincere. My heart softened. "Okay."

"I won't push for sex, just let me know when you're ready." Klaus' eyes were soft, "I want you to be comfortable, we should be honest with each other."

"How chivalrous." I mused, wondering how long Klaus was going to last. "If we're being honest, you're not at all what I expected my soul mate to be."

"Really? How did you picture me?"

I smiled. "I don't know, long, dark hair. Taller for sure, but I'm not disappointed."

"I never pictured you." Klaus' eyes were on the table, his face serious. "I didn't want to bother with a soul mate. But..." his eyes met mine and something passed between us. I felt my heart racing, we both leaned forward, pulled toward each other. Suddenly Klaus sat back, shaking his head.

"If we're being honest you should know I want to sleep with you. Numerous times. Various ways. I asked you to a public place to diminish the chance of me touching you inappropriately-but that's not stopping me from considering whether or not I should fuck you on this table, right now."

"You have a strong sex drive." I said, after a stunned silence. "Apparently your self control is stronger, which is good because if you touched me I'd probably let you fuck me on this table, right now."

Klaus looked shocked at my response. He slowly breathed. "We should change the subject."

"Right now." I agreed. "So, what brings you to town?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Cami**

The last serious relationship I had was my sophomore year of college. At least we tried to make it serious, after two months we realized it just wasn't working. After that, I was casual. I went on dates ever so often but it wasn't a priority. Let me tell you, no man was as perceptive as Klaus Mikaelson. He paid attention to everything.

We spent time together. He'd come over and watch a movie, or take me out to this cool spot he found. One time I got out of a class and Klaus was waiting for me. The next time he sat in on one of my classes. Klaus was terrible, he distracted me the whole time with his critique of the information my teacher gave. I told him he wasn't allowed back again. Other times, Klaus was just around. He'd relax while I did my homework, ask me questions about my life.

It's not like we spent every waking moment together. Klaus gave me space, and some days I didn't see him. We'd text, and I always smiled when I saw his name pop up in my notifications. I hadn't told Uncle Kieran or Sean. They were busy with Faction business and I didn't want to worry them. Okay, I also didn't want them giving Klaus the third degree. I'd tell Sean when Klaus and I decided what we were. For now, we were friends. Klaus kept his word. We hadn't had sex, or even kissed (even though Klaus let me know he wanted to). In fact, he rarely touched me. It's like he was afraid I'd break.

I also thought it was possible Klaus was a vampire. Call me crazy, or paranoid. There was something about him. I never heard Klaus behind me, and there was this graceful way he moved. Sometimes when we would talk Klaus sounded like an old soul. But Klaus never got jumpy around fire, or wooden stakes. The only real evidence (and I could barely call it that) I had was his weird behavior when I asked him about the ring he wore.

We were sitting outside, in the sun, waiting for one of my classes to start. I asked Klaus about it. He absently flexed his right hand when I mentioned it. "Family heirloom." Klaus held his hand out so I could see it better.

I gently took his hand and peered at it, ignoring the waves of electricity I felt. "It looks ancient." I commented. "Mind if I take it off to get a closer look?"

"Yes." Klaus took his hand out of mine and changed the subject.

I frowned but let it go. When we went inside, Klaus slipped the ring off and let me hold it. I didn't make a big deal out of it. If this was a daylight ring, then it was spelled by a witch, allowing Klaus to walk in sunlight without bursting into flames. Or it could be a regular ring Klaus was touchy about. The only way I could be sure would be dousing Klaus in vervain, which would burn him if he were a vampire. If he wasn't, my soul mate would think I was insane. I couldn't think of any discreet way to test Klaus for vampirism so I pushed the thought away. Knowing creatures of the night lived in New Orleans made me paranoid. Klaus was normal.

I was working my shift at Rousseau's when Marcel Gerard, king of the vamps himself, walked in. "Cami." Marcel revealed his perfect teeth.

I had to give it to him, the man oozed charm. "Marcel." I nodded curtly.

Marcel took a seat across from me. "I'll take an old whiskey, beautiful." He pushed a crisp bill towards me. "When are we going to go on that date?" I ignored him and gave him his drink. Marcel laughed. "Don't be rude."

"Don't you get peckish." I retorted. "Snack on any of the customers and I'll personally drive a stake through your heart."

Marcel raised an eyebrow, "You promise?" he sighed. "O'Connells are always so uptight, but fierce. I respect that." Marcel raised his bottle to me. "Don't worry I'm here to meet your brother and uncle. Feeding isn't on the list. Ah, here come your brother and uncle now."

Sean and Uncle Kieran strolled through the door, deep in conversation. Sean lit up when he saw me. "Cami, how have you been?"

"Busy, like you."

Sean was handsome. I knew he was before but now I saw him in full color vision. Sean's brown hair contrasted with his green eyes and his lips were a healthy shade of pink. Kieran waved at me and sat next to Marcel. Sean sat on the other side of our uncle. His face scrunched as he looked at me.

"Wait a minute. Cami, you're different."

Sean's gaze startled me. "I am?" Kieran and Marcel studied me.

"You're glowing." Sean appraised me. Something clicked in his mind. "Did your professor stop giving you grief?"

I relaxed. "Yeah, I talked to him after class a few times and he laid off. He even complimented my last paper."

"Atta girl." Sean grinned. I felt bad for lying to him about Klaus.

"You've always been smart, Cami." Uncle Kieran rubbed his eyes. "Where does the time go?"

"It flies like that." Marcel snapped his fingers. "One minute you're shaking hands with the mayor the next you're talking to his descendants, three generations later."

My uncle rolled his eyes. "Yes thank you for that trip down memory lane, Marcel. Onto business."

I kept my mouth shut and ears open as I served other customers. I knew Kieran didn't like letting me in on supernatural happenings. I slowly worked my way back towards the Trios conversation.

"What about your psycho friend?" Sean asked.

"We've seen the paper." Kieran said. "The murders have slowed down. Back to normal."

Marcel wore his usual cheshire grin. "Hey, what'd I tell you? He wanted to announce his return to the city. I knew he'd calm down when he saw how things worked around here. My guy's probably found another way to occupy his time."

"As long as he's not dropping bodies in mass numbers I don't care what he's doing." Kieran said.

Sean was still forceful. "Am I the only one not relaxed yet?" His finger jabbed the table hard. "Klaus Mikaelson isn't exactly the picture of self control. How do we know he wont go off the rails again? Shouldn't we take precautions?"

I froze then quickly continued my work as if nothing happened. Klaus Mikaelson? A part of me was triumphant. I knew he was a vampire! The other part was panicking. Klaus was the murderer terrorizing the city. It couldn't get any worse.

"What do you want to do, Sean?" Marcels voice was condescending. "There's little we can do and we don't even have to. He's been behaving." Marcel continued.

"For how long?" Sean pressed.

I didn't need to hear any more. I untied my apron.

"Your shift over, kiddo?" Kieran called.

"Yeah!" I fought to keep my voice normal as I grabbed my things. "I get off early today." I quickly hugged him and left.

My worst fears came true. My soul mate was a vampire. We had plans to go to the opera tonight. Klaus was supposed to pick me up at my apartment in three hours.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cami**

I paced my floor nervously. At any moment, Klaus Mikaelson would be at my front door. I was dressed, my make up and hair was done. I could do this, I was ready. I decided to not let on that I knew what Klaus was. If I suddenly cancelled our plans Klaus would be worried and come over. I could have told him I had plans with Trish but at this late notice Klaus would undoubtedly be suspicious. The best option was to act normal.

I did breathing exercises as I paced. I could do this. What if Klaus decided he needed a snack during the show? I pictured him sinking his fangs into my neck while the opera went on and music swelled. He was vampire. How did I not know? How could I? The only vampire I interacted with was Marcel and that was only short conversations. Klaus was more powerful than Marcel.

At least the fighting skill set made sense. No wonder my moves were so deliberate and pain inducing. If I had vampire strength those rapists would have died. But this was Klaus. The man that made me laugh, who relaxed me. How could he flip the switch like that? What if I ever made him mad? Would I be dinner? My head hurt with all of these questions I had zero answers for.

There was a knock on my door. "Camille."

"Just a sec!" Klaus would be able to hear me pacing. I immediately stopped and tried to slow down my heart rate.

When I opened the door, Klaus held a large bouquet of roses out to me. "For you." He smiled and took me in with his eyes.

"How sweet." I said, remaining in the doorway.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "You might want to put those in water."

"Oh, right!" I playfully hit myself on the forehead. "Duh. I have a vase in here somewhere."

Klaus followed me into my apartment even though I didn't invite him. I shouldn't be surprised, Klaus had become comfortable when he came over to visit. Now I felt suffocated by Klaus' presence. I felt his eyes on me as I put the roses in water.

"You look good enough to eat." Klaus commented.

I smiled at him. "So do you."

Klaus was dressed in a tuxedo, clearly it was tailored to his form. It fit him perfectly. His thick hair was combed back. This was our first formal outing together. I was so excited when Klaus asked me to go with him to the opera. I bought a new dress, new shoes, I even coughed up the money to get a full Brazilian wax. I pictured myself looking irresistible. During the last act of the opera I'd whisper in Klaus' ear that I was ready to have sex with him.

Klaus was looking at me the way I wanted him to in my scenario, and right now I wanted to be anywhere else but alone with him. Klaus' eyes looked like they held a secret as he looked at me. I knew Klaus' features could look hard but now...was it my imagination (read: paranoia) or did his grin look predatory?

"Shall we go?"

"I just need to get my purse." As I passed him to get to my room I saw Klaus' eyes light up. In fact, he looked downright amused. My heart danced wildly. Why was I going out with him?

In my bedroom, I fumbled through my closet. Since Sean told me about the supernatural I kept wooden stakes at the bottom. I spilled the contents of my purse on my bed. Lipstick, wallet, spare condom. I returned the condom to my stash. _Won't be needing that._ Besides, if I did sleep with Klaus-and I'm totally not-we wouldn't need a condom.

I glanced at the stake in my hand. Did I want to fight Klaus? He's done terrible things, he was a murderer. But in our time together he'd become my friend, someone I cared about. I put the stake back. For some reason, Klaus hadn't hurt me, that had to mean something. I resolved to tell Klaus I knew who he was after the opera as well as confront him about the murders. I wanted to hear it from his own mouth. When I gathered my purse and turned around, Klaus was leaning against my bedroom door. He smiled at the floor.

My mouth suddenly went dry. How long had he been standing there? "What are you doing in here?"

Klaus ignored my question. "When did you find out?" His eyes met mine.

"I-" I swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought we agreed we'd be honest with each other Camille?" Klaus slowly made his way to me. I was frozen in place. "Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me." Klaus came to a stop. He was uncomfortably close, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was about to kiss me.

"Earlier today." I whispered.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "What gave me away?"

"A lot of little things, actually." I raised myself up and crossed my arms. "It makes sense. Why haven't you killed me?"

Hurt flashed across Klaus' face, he leaned back. "Because we're...friends."

The simplicity of the statement coupled with the puppy look Klaus wore stirred my heart. But not too much. I sat on my bed. "How'd you know I knew?"

Klaus sat right beside me. I sighed. This was not how Klaus' first time in my bed was supposed to go. "I could sense something was different the moment I arrived. You gave off this frantic energy, it was all over your scent." I stiffened. I had a scent? "Your heart beat rapidly, but on the outside you tried to look calm. You didn't want me to come into your apartment. You were standoffish."

"I wasn't sure if you were simply having a bad day but every time I came near you your heart rate spiked. I knew." Klaus' navy eyes met mine. "Just to be sure, I commented about you being good enough to eat."

"Well, to be fair I never liked that expression." I mumbled. "I can see why you hid this from me, but it is a shock."

Klaus nodded his head. "I understand. I'm glad you know, Camille." He took my hand in his.

"It's a lot to take in..." I took my hand out of his. "I need time for it to settle."

"You mean time to decide if you want to continue seeing me." Klaus lips thinned.

I looked away. "I think that's fair."

"I take it we're not going to the opera." Klaus wouldn't look at me. "How long do you need?"

"A few days." I said quietly.

Klaus moved my hair behind my ear and kissed my temple. My body automatically sank into his. "Take all the time you need." Klaus got up and stopped at my door. "If you knew I was a vampire you would have never invited me in."

"You don't know that." I said, offended.

"You're right. if I hadn't come back here you would have gone to go to the opera with me. You aren't scared." Klaus shook his head. "Maybe if you saw the real me you would be."

"I think I have seen the real you." I got up and stood toe to toe with him. "The person you are around me, I think that's the real you. Unless it's a front." Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes. I felt my blood rising with my anger. "Fine, you're a big bad vampire right? A dangerous killer?" I tossed my hair to the side and tilted my neck. "Go ahead, feed." This was probably the most reckless thing I've done.

Klaus swallowed. "Camille."

"I know you want to drink from me." I goaded. "Here my neck is. My blood is hot and pumping. Surely you can smell it."

"Camille." Klaus warned. "Don't-"

"I'm offering myself. Vampires drink blood. They drain their victims, go ahead Klaus. Do what you've wanted all along."

Klaus quickly grabbed me and I gasped. He pulled me against him, wrapping an arm around my waist. The other hand ran through my hair as his nose ran along my exposed neck. Then Klaus' lips were there. Sucking on my skin, he circled his tongue along the place he sucked. My eyes were open in shock. What had I done? My estimation of Klaus' speed and strength were way off. My body was helpless as Klaus kissed greedily kissed every part of my exposed neck. I felt him stiffen as his mouth parted. I froze, expecting to feel his fangs pierce my skin at any second. Then Klaus kissed my skin and let me go.

My eyes stayed on his lips. When he came closer my eyes flew up to his. Klaus stared into my being. He cupped my face and licked his lips. My own lips parted in expectation. The atmosphere was charged around us. Klaus brought his face down so we were a hairs breath apart. My head followed his movements involuntarily. Just when I thought he'd kiss me Klaus whispered, "I told you we were friends."

I was taken out of the spell and looked at him curiously. Klaus only smiled. "See you in a few days."


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaus**

Habits are hard to break. Although I'd only known Camille for a few weeks, I was in the habit of seeing her, talking to her, being around her. So when I agreed to give her a few days to figure things out I really meant I'd give her enough space for her to not be able to tell I was still watching her.

Camille did nothing out of the ordinary. School, work, home. I didn't expect her to sit around pondering about me but I expected some sign that she was thinking about me. I took out my phone, ready to send her a text. After wrestling with myself I put it away. Space is space. No contact.

I could leave NO. That way Camille wouldn't have to think about being friends with a murderer. It'd make everything simpler. But I didn't want to leave. I wanted her. This was what I missed out on with my other soul mates, this feeling was terrifying and thrilling. I hadn't felt the like since...I never have.

I couldn't take this waiting. If Camille wanted to decide if she wanted me, she needed to see who I truly was.

* * *

 **Cami**

Research. If I was going to figure out if I wanted Klaus I needed to have all of the facts. Everything about him. Fortunately I knew who would have information no him. Unfortunately, I hated lying to my Uncle. I visited him in his office after class under the guise of a social call when it was really to snoop and see where he kept his Faction resources.

"Camille, I'd love to talk but I have a meeting." My uncle said as he locked his office. I followed him into the sanctuary where Sean was lighting candles. Sean nodded in greeting when he saw me.

"If it's alright with you I was going to stick around." I said to Kieran's back. At this he turned around, his expression speculative. On the other side, Sean raised an eyebrow at me.

Kieran crossed his arms. "I can hardly find fault in you wanting to spend more time with God but you will forgive me for wondering where this sudden interest came from?"

"Perhaps Camille's looking for information."

My body went rigid at the sound of Klaus' voice. I looked up to find him casually leaning over the second floor balcony. Klaus face was hard and his cool eyes distant. I hadn't seen him like this since the night we met. Even then he didn't carry the air of danger. Sean and Kieran didn't notice my reaction, they were too busy with their own.

Sean pointed a wood lighting stick at Klaus like it was a weapon, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Confession." Klaus' chuckle was without humor. A disgusted sound escaped Uncle Kieran. Klaus looked past them to me. "Hello Camille, it's been a few days. is now a good time to chat?"

I was sure my confusion was perfectly communicated through my facial expression. What the hell was he doing? Why was there an edge to his voice? Before I could speak, Kieran moved in front of me, obscuring my view of Klaus.

"Stay away from my niece." Kieran said lowly.

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it Camille?"

I finally found my voice. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, walking down the aisle until I stared straight up at him. The coolness in his gaze didn't falter.

"Like I said, I came for confession." Before I could blink Klaus leapt over the balcony and stood before me. "Yours." I knew vampires were fast but his speed was so startling I took a step back, my balance wavering. Klaus hands were there on my sides, steadying me.

"Back away Klaus, you're not hurting her." Sean's eyes were dark. I turned back to see Kieran and Sean's looks of horror.

Klaus' hands left me. Behind me, I felt him stiffen, offended at the accusation. I held out my hands. "Uncle Kieran, Sean, it's okay."

""You two...know each other?" Uncle Kieran's mouth was ajar. I braced myself before answering my uncle's question.

Klaus crossed his arms. "What you didn't tell them? I'm hurt." His gaze returned to Sean, "Camille's telling the truth you know. I'd never hurt her, you on the other hand-"

"Klaus is my soul mate." I blurted, before things escalated any faster."

Their faces went slack. Kieran began laughing. "Is this a joke? It has to be."

"I assure you it's not." Klaus smirked, waiting for reality to sink in.

"No!" Sean exclaimed. "That's impossible." Sean glared at me like it was my fault. I stalked over to him angrily, jabbing my finger in his face.

"Hey, I told you my soul mate could be a vampire and you brushed it off!"

Sean's voice rose to match mine. "I didn't think it would be Klaus Mikaelson! Cami do you know who he is?"

"I came here to find out!"

Kieran's face was the picture of hurt. "You were going to go through my Faction information behind my back?"

"Well you certainly weren't going to tell me the information."

Sean grumbled, "Like you told us your soul mate is a sociopath?"

"Like you told me about the supernatural!" There it was. Months of tension brimming, finally bursting to the surface.

"That was to keep you safe!" Kieran exclaimed.

"How long have you known Klaus was your soul mate?" Sean asked lowly.

Guilt gripped my heart, I hated lying to him. "Two weeks." My eyes shut at the incredulous gasps they made, blinking back tears.

I whirled around to face Klaus. My voice was shrill. "This is what you wanted."

"They had to find out some time." Klaus shrugged.

I walked until I was face to face with him. "No. Why did you do this?" Klaus met my eyes before glancing away. "Why, Klaus?"

His eyes snapped to mine. "To help you make your decision about us. You need to see who I am."

I laughed and wiped a tear out of my eye. "This was a dick move. Congrats, I've dated dicks before!"

"Cami." Kieran warned, reminding me I was in a church.

I inhaled deeply, pressing my fingers to my lips before facing Klaus again. "Before you start murdering people before my eyes as your next demonstration of what an a-hole you can be how about this: if you don't want to have this," I gestured to the space between us, "just say so. If you don't want me around tell me and I will walk away and never bother you. I'd rather that than you trying to push me away by hurting me." Klaus opened his mouth to speak but I barreled on, "You think I don't know you're a monster, you think I don't know you're a murderer? I also know that since we've met you've stopped terrorizing civilians. I don't think I'm the source of that but, I think you're more than that stupid reputation you've built for however long you've been undead. I know how you're like around me. I think you're tired of being that person."

"Now," I rolled my shoulders back, "Do you want to keep seeing me?" I asked with confidence I didn't feel.

Klaus looked at me from under his eyelashes and my heart stopped, he grinned at me, making my heart flutter. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Neither would I."

"Then why did you want to research me?" Klaus crossed his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "To get the dirt on you, duh! It's not like you have social media I can cyber stalk! This was good old fashioned investigating for..." Klaus raised his eyebrows, daring me to label his relationship to me. "Friends." I finished lamely.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm sorry Camille, I don't think I can only be a friend." His eyes dropped to my lips and he lowered his voice so we wouldn't be overheard, "See I have this constant overwhelming compulsion to kiss you...and standing in a church is all that's saving me from continuing that statement." Klaus sighed as if he was finally surrendering to a battle he was losing. "Have dinner with me Friday night, a date."

"I'll clear my schedule." I tried containing my wide grin. Then I glared at him. "But you ever pull a dick move like this again, it's over."

Klaus nodded his understanding at my threat. He looked behind me. "What about your two disapproving family members?"

"I'll handle it." I answered, sighing.

Klaus kissed the top of my forehead, "Friday night, I'll text you the details."

As I turned around to face my family apprehension gurgled up my insides. This wouldn't be pretty. I'd dated bad boys before, I had the typical rebellious streak in high school. I remember Trent, two years older than me and fully equipped with a tattoo, eyeliner, and a pack of cigarettes. My mom almost fainted when I brought him home. Kieran looked the same way now.

I fiddled with my hands. "Klaus is my soul mate." I announced weakly, not meeting the two pairs of eyes boring into me.

"Camille," Uncle Kieran started, "I realize we aren't in charge of who our soul mates are but Klaus...Christ Cami did you even try to fight it?"

"Hey I wasn't sure he was a vampire until a few days ago." I reminded him. "I know Klaus is a dangerous vamp but-"

"No, Cami." Sean had an edge to his voice. "He's not just a vampire, he's a hybrid. The Original Hybrid."

"Oh." My voice was small. How was I supposed to know any of this?

Uncle Kieran apparently drew the same conclusion. He rubbed his eyes, "Come on kiddo. You want to know about Klaus? I'll tell you everything I know." Kieran put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me about this. I'm sorry for not believing you. I won't pretend I approve or try to change your mind. You're too stubborn for that. I will however, give you the information you need to make up your own mind."

Tears threatened to spill over. I wiped them away, I turned to my twin. "Sean-"

Sean crushed me in a hug. "I just want you to be safe."

* * *

 **Klaus**

I left after Camille's brother embraced her. It seemed he and Kieran wouldn't hinder our relationship further. What a turn of events, I didn't predict Camille's reaction. How she put the ball completely in my court when this was in fact up to her. Camille wasn't ashamed of me. Granted, she didn't know a fraction of everything I've done. I'd thought to search Kieran's records myself and do away with them, but I remembered the steely look in Camille's eyes and it stopped me. I would keep my promise to be honest with her. Completely honest, even though when she found out the entire truth she would hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cami**

I lightly sipped the wine from my glass. Klaus, true to form, got us reservations at the most expensive restaurant in New Orleans. We sat on the second floor in the spectacularly lit and decorated Guitreau. Across from me, Klaus was dressed in a tuxedo, and had a fresh haircut. My hair was down in curls. Trish and I went shopping for my new dress. It was simple, red with cap sleeves that had shimmering adornments. The gown went down to the tops of my ankles, and had the paradox of fitting loosely while simultaneously hugging all of my curves. Underneath I wore no bra, only breast petals and a thong.

I wanted to sleep with Klaus. He made it no secret he wanted to sleep with me. What I already decided was tonight would determine whether we took the next step of not. Maybe not tonight, but the future. Tonight there would be no restraint, no pretense of just being friends. This was a date, Klaus was trying to woo me, and I'll be damned if he wasn't doing a great job.

"You look nervous?" Klaus' eyes stayed riveted on me, there was a knowing look in his eyes.

He looked so good I had a quick vision of me hopping out of my chair on onto his lap. Thankfully I restrained myself, crossing my legs. I sipped more wine.

"I've never seen you so speechless." Klaus kept threading and unthreading his fingers together, a sign of nervousness.

I looked around the restaurant, "Sorry this is all so surreal. I haven't been here since I was a child."

"You've been here before?" Klaus sounded disappointed. "There goes my attempt to impress you."

I shrugged. 'This was my mom's favorite restaurant when we lived here. My dad brought us for her birthday, Valentine's day...we moved up north when I was eleven."

"Why did you come back?"

"New Orleans feels like home. Grad school was a good excuse to return. Anyway," I smiled brightly at him, "I am very impressed."

Klaus kept is eyes on me. "You are beautiful." He whispered, I don't think he meant to say it aloud because he shook himself and buried his nose in a menu.

Feeling more confident knowing I wasn't the only nervous one, I put my chin in my hand. "You're going to order?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Klaus answered without looking up, "They have one of the best steaks in the world and I assure you that isn't an exaggeration."

"Are you eating just to make me feel more comfortable? It's not like you need it." I lowered my voice as I spoke.

Klaus looked up. "I can still enjoy food. It simply doesn't sustain me." He closed the menu, refocusing his attention on me, "You don't seem too uncomfortable with the knowledge I'm a vampire."

"I'm curious." I bit my lip. "I have questions-"

Klaus sipped from his glass. "Fire away."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Camille, I have been around you the past two weeks. I'm aware of your inquisitive nature and I swore honesty. I have nothing to hide." Klaus signaled a waiter to refill his glass.

"Okay then." I sat up, putting my elbows on the table and asked Klaus every question off the top of my head. The more I asked, the more I enjoyed myself. My questions carried the conversation well into the meal. Klaus was patient with me, and when he didn't want to answer a question he simply didn't. I let it go since the questions he did answer outnumbered the ones he didn't.

"How much of this did you already know?" Klaus said after chewing a piece of his steak.

"Some." I admitted.

Klaus smiled knowingly. "Was this a test to see how truthful I'd be?" His tone was light but his eyes were serious.

"Maybe." I admitted, "But I also wanted to cross reference your information with Kieran's."

"Why do I feel like you haven't asked the questions you most want answered?" I shrank back, I didn't want him to pick up on that. Klaus splayed his hands on the table. "Camille, this is how we get to know each other better. You may not like the answers but I shall give them."

I took my time chewing the food in my mouth. "You're the original hybrid." I said, looking at my plate. "I know your mother made you and your family into vampires but how would she try it with you? You're a werewolf, already stronger than your family, it was a ballsy gamble."

"My curse wasn't activated yet. I didn't know I was a werewolf until I killed the first time I fed." Klaus' voice was low, his mind was in another place. "I revealed my mothers unfaithfulness to my father."

I remained quiet while Klaus told me the full story of his mother's infidelity, the abuse he suffered from his father since he was a child, going on the run with his siblings.

"You killed your father." I chill ran down my spine.

"And my mother." Klaus said, but it wasn't to brag. He said it gently as a reminder. Klaus wanted me to understand who he was. He studied me. "What do you make of that?"

My eyes didn't leave his. "Well it's done isn't it? My opinion is irrelevant."

"On the contrary, love. It's quite important to me."

I felt my body heat rise. "Killing them didn't bring you peace." Klaus' eyes dropped. "That's why you clung so close to your siblings and tried controlling them." Klaus nodded. Suddenly a memory rose. "The night we met you said you never kissed your soul mate before?"

Klaus stiffened bracing himself. "Yes."

"In a thousand years, I'm the only soul mate you kissed?" I tried to keep the pride out of my voice but Klaus detected it and smiled.

"You are, in the past I haven't been as open to having a soul mate."

"Wow, makes a girl feel kind special." I smiled, feeling the buzz from the alcohol kicking in. Klaus reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

His thumb made circles on my skin, sending shocks of electricity through my body. All I could remember was how good his thumbs felt circling my nipples and my clit. Klaus' velvety voice drew me out of my sensual memories. "Do you want dessert?"

The look in his eyes told me I wasn't alone in thinking sensual thoughts. Klaus' eyes were dark with desire. I knew he wasn't just talking about food. I cleared my throat. "The bread pudding's divine."

"Bread pudding it is." Klaus smiled knowingly.

"So, I've always wondered, when one soul mate dies, is she immediately replaced by another?"

Klaus shook his head. "In my experience once one's life ends that's all you get. One soul mate per life time."

"And in the mean time you see...?"

"Black and white. Until my next soul mate is born."

I wanted to ask Klaus why I was the first soul mate he chose to be around. Something told me I should know more about my predecessors but I didn't want to press Klaus. In his loneliness he pushed others away. Maybe I was the only soul mate that tried to get to know him.

When we finished dinner Klaus escorted me outside, his hand never leaving the small of my back. We stood awkwardly, avoiding eye contact as we waited for our limo to pull up. "I enjoyed myself immensely."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "So did I." My eyes briefly flew up to his before looking away.

"Where should I tell the driver to take you?" I could feel Klaus' eyes on me. His voice was low, although he stood away I could feel the heat radiating between us.

I bit my lip. "I think I'm ready to see your place." I quickly glanced at Klaus. A hint of a smile was on his face, his eyes were understanding and bright.

"If you're sure..."

His lips were on mine the second the door shut behind us in the limo. We scooted across the seat. After I kicked off my heels, Klaus settled himself between my legs, pushing my dress up so I could feel the soft material of his pants chaffing my bare legs. I shrugged his jacket off, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. My hands were on his back, pulling him closer while I kissed his neck. Klaus grabbed my ass, bringing me closer to him. His hands disappeared under my dress, giving my cheeks a firm squeeze.

I couldn't stop a chuckle that escaped my throat. Klaus stopped kissing my neck, "What?"

"It's not you, I'm just extremely happy I wore a thong."

My laugh was cut short with a gasp when Klaus, fingers brushed my core. "I'd prefer if you wore nothing." He growled before kissing me possessively. Klaus pulled my thong down my legs at a torturously slow pace. Klaus grinned devilishly and flung it away before kissing me again.

My tongue darted out, touching the corners of Klaus' mouth. A hand came up to cup my cheek while the other's fingers plunged into the treasure trove between my legs. I gasped and whimpered. With my mouth open, Klaus didn't hesitate to insert his tongue. It languidly traced over my own, exploring my mouth. Each forceful dart was accompanied by a thrust of his fingers. Klaus kissed the side of my jaw, going lower as he kissed his way down the front of my body. He kissed my breasts, sucking on the still clothed nipples.

I gripped his arms and Klaus looked at me over the rising mounds of my breasts. He let me push him off. Klaus smiled as I climbed on top of him. Klaus sat up, so my knees were on each side of his pelvis. We groaned as I sank down on him. My thoughts were hazy, I fumbled with his pants. The stupid fabric was coming between us and pure ecstasy.

"I've been wanting to do this all night." Klaus whispered in between kisses.

Klaus nibbled on my lips as he filled each of his hands with my breasts. I unzipped his pants and immediately my hand went to work. Once again Klaus' fingers were inside of me. "You're so wet." Klaus ran his teeth over the shell of my ear.

This wasn't romantic, we attacked each other. My hands dug into his hair. We left scratches, handling each other roughly. This was base instinct and lust. Something we'd been putting off for as long as we could. After a few minutes orgasm to ripped through me. My body went limp against Klaus and he held me, finishing seconds later. He kissed me and let my forehead rest against is. Klaus sucked my juices off his fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"You taste delicious."

I considered offering him some of my blood but I felt the car stop. When had we started moving? Klaus gently moved me off of his lap, adjusting his clothes and pulling his pants up. I pushed my dress down and grabbed my purse and shoes.

When I got outside I saw I was standing in front of a mansion. It was so huge there were no houses around it. In fact, I saw we were close to city limits. I was so caught up I didn't notice where we were headed.

"It's an old plantation house." Klaus explained, next to me. "My siblings and I stayed here hundreds of years ago. Shall we?"

Shoes in hand, I followed my soul mate into his gigantic home. As I followed him inside I noticed my thong bunched in his right hand. I suppressed my smirk. Klaus gave me a quick tour of the first floor, seemingly not in any rush. As we trudged upstairs Klaus led me to a large closed door. He paused and looked at me.

"I don't show many people this." Klaus frowned, "Actually, I don't show anyone this."

The warning made alarms go off in my mind but when he threw open the doors my mouth dropped open. The large room held rows and rows of paintings. Some were finished, others clearly being worked on.

Klaus remained by the door while I wandered through the collection. "These...are yours?" I turned around to find his bashful smile. "Klaus these are exquisite they should be hanging in some museum."

"A few are, actually. Not to brag."

I smirked. "Of course."

Klaus was content to watch me look at his paintings. I was careful not to touch anything. As I got to the end I noticed Klaus left, another door I hadn't seen opened. Klaus stood in the middle, each hand on either side of the door. He kept his coat off, and his long sleeved white shirt was cuffed at the elbows, the buttons I had opened were still undone. "There's one more painting I want you to see." He stood to the side as I walked past.

The first thing I noticed was we were in his bedroom. The realization made my heart speed up. Unsurprisingly, the room was huge. Klaus' bed was large, and about twenty feet away was an ornate fire place. On the other end was a lovely window. Nearby was a canvass on an easel. I set my shoes down by the side door.

Time slowed down as I walked toward it. The painting was a portrait of me. I wore the same green gown I had on the night Klaus and I met. The background was the gallery, but everything was blurred. I was the only clear thing. Klaus captured my likeness perfectly. Only my eyes and the skin around them were in full color, color slowly spread around the area, the further away from my eyes, the more black and white. It created a ripple effect on the painting. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Klaus, this is beautiful, I-" The words caught in my throat. I couldn't take my eyes off the painting.

I felt Klaus move behind me. "Do you like it?"

I turned around to face him. He was standing right behind me, a hairs breath away. "I love it! I am so taking this home with me." I faced it once again.

"Who says you're going home?" Klaus whispered softly. I felt his breath on my right ear.

I stiffened. Fear pulsed through me. "Aren't I?"

Klaus hands moved my hair to my left shoulder. "If you want to." They lightly ran over my shoulders and down my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps. "But I don't want you to," Klaus kissed the exposed part of my neck, making my eyes flutter shut. Klaus lightly placed his hands on my hips. "Not tonight."

"Not tonight." I repeated.

I heard Klaus take a deep breath before pulling me to him, an arm circled around my waist. I felt his nose against the back of my hair as he deeply inhaled. I turned around and kissed him. When I opened my eyes, Klaus was still shut. When he opened them he slowly peeled my sleeves down over my shoulders. Klaus would stop and kiss every inch of newly exposed skin before pulling my dress down further. I tried my best to remain still. My nipples were already hard and perky by the time he pulled the dress down over my breasts. The dress sagged on my hips.

Klaus reverently lowered his head. My hand gripped his hair as the began kissing my breasts. When it came to my nipples he pulled off the petals with his teeth, making me moan before taking a hardened red bud into his mouth. Klaus hand was on my back, holding me in place although I swayed. When he was done pleasuring one breast he moved to the next. Klaus kissed his way down my abdomen, tongue flicking my navel. He knelt as he brought the rest of the dress over my hips. It dropped to the ground and pooled around my feet.

Klaus kissed my feet, then let his hands trail the back of my legs, rising as he did so. When he got to my ass he firmly gripped it, making a clap sound echo through the room and eliciting a pleased noise from me. My eyes were closed, when I opened them, Klaus grinned up at me. He kissed my thighs, nipping more and more as he kissed my inner thighs. I touched myself, verifying how wet I was, Klaus pushed my hand away. Finally he worked my legs apart.

"Please." I barely recognized my own voice. It was a whisper.

Klaus lips were so close to where I needed them. His breath tickled my vagina. "If you insist."

I yelped as Klaus scooped me up and laid me on his bed. My ass was on the edge and my legs were parted. I closed my eyes in anticipation, I'd only had this done to me once and-

"OH!" I couldn't stop the moans that came. I writhed but Klaus' hands were on my thighs, keeping me in place. His tongue expertly swirled around, just where I needed. When he took my bud into his mouth I yelled, hips bucking off the comforter. "Klaus." I couldn't stop my hips from moving. Klaus licked my clit as his fingers moved in and out of me. "Fuck." I muttered. My hands clenched the sheets.

I started talking gibberish, I had no idea I could make those noises. It was an out of body experience. I imagined myself outside of my body, seeing Klaus' blonde head between my legs as I grinded against him. Hair splayed like a fan behind me, lips parted. One of my hands stayed in Klaus' hair, urging him on. When my back arched as I my orgasm echoed through me I swear I saw stars. Klaus still didn't stop. When his face finally resurfaced I was still breathing deeply. I dropped my knees, feeling completely boneless. Currents of pleasure rippled through my body rendering me speechless. I could only look at Klaus over the tips of my breasts. His face was red, covered in sweat and evidence of what he had been doing. Klaus kissed his way back up to my face. I gripped the back of his head and kissed him long and hard, tasting myself on him.

Klaus massaged my breast as he waited for me to catch my breath. When I did, I sat up on my elbows. Klaus returned my grin. I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, shrugging it off his body, and pushed his undershirt over his head. I traced the flock of birds tattoo on his left shoulder with my mouth. Klaus eyes shut. Together we wordlessly pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

Klaus' impressive erection was free. I stifled a gasp at the large vein. Klaus simply looked from his dick to me and smirked. He kissed my cheek, not knowing he would be the largest man I'd been with. I took him in my hand like I had two weeks before, slowly running my hand up and down his shaft, squeezing the tip. Klaus relaxed on a pillow as he laid down. I climbed on top of him, kissing his torso the way he kissed mine, never letting go of his dick. Klaus looked at me through half lidded eyes. I shook my head, _not yet._

I eased myself off of him and bent over is dick. I breathed on the tip making Klaus hiss. I kissed the tip once before taking Klaus into my mouth. I felt him still next to me. I kept my eyes on his as I guided my mouth up and down, going further with each try. I cupped his balls, not wanting to leave them out of the action. I relished the sounds Klaus made as I pleased him, hoping I was pleasuring him as well as he pleasured me. I stopped for a moment, kissing is balls while my hand worked on is shaft.

"Camille." Klaus groaned.

I took my time, leaving short kisses around Klaus' shaft, licking the impressive vein. Klaus' hand was on the back of my neck, gently yet firmly keeping me down. I smirked at him before taking his tip into my mouth again. Klaus' hand relaxed and my name escaped his lips. I loved the way he said it. I didn't want anyone else calling me Camille but him. The way his accented voice curled around my name. This was his reward for being so benevolent to my body. Soon a relieved sound came from Klaus' mouth as he emptied himself into mine. I licked my lips, and licked the rest of his spilled cum off of his thighs.

I hovered over him, keeping my weight on my hands. My hair tickled his cheeks, my eyes were on his. I was about to attempt to make a witty sexy remark when I felt my back against the bed sheets. Klaus had reversed our positions. He kissed my neck as his hands wandered around my body, never staying anywhere for too long. Klaus pulled me against him. My arms were around his neck, kissing him back like he was the air I needed. Suddenly Klaus stopped. He kissed me slowly.

I adjusted myself under Klaus, giving him a half smile. He shifted my weight, lifting my leg over his shoulder. Without warning Klaus pushed himself into me. I gasped as he filled me, turning my head to the side. Klaus stilled, letting my body adjust to his. I moved my hips slowly. Klaus kissed me, before taking himself out. Slowly he plunged back in, not all the way, I knew he didn't want to hurt me. My eyes were closed as he set our pace. I bit my lip.

"You feel amazing." Klaus murmured in between our kisses.

"So do you." I urged him to go faster and he did.

I enjoyed every moment, every feel of him pulsing inside of me. We both wanted this since the moment we made eye contact. Klaus took a nipple into his mouth, biting it. My legs were around his waist, bringing him deeper inside of me. Soon we were moving fast, chasing the high, enjoying ourselves become one. We both whimpered and trembled against each other.

"Klaus." I whispered softly in between kisses.

His response was stroking me deeper. I kissed his cheeks and sucked on his earlobe. Klaus trembled against me and I shuddered. I felt a creaking beneath us. Was that the bed? Klaus kept kissing me, drawing my thoughts back to him.

"You're so beautiful." Klaus kissed my eyelids. "I want to show you." Klaus gritted his teeth, unable to finish the statement. His strokes became harder, eliciting more shouts from me. Klaus covered my mouth with his, a reassurance he wouldn't hurt me. But I wanted him too, this pain felt good.

Finally an orgasm rocked through me, I felt my legs give out. Klaus eyes were dark with desire. "Camille...I need to...can I?"

I nodded, I would've agreed to anything he asked. Klaus flipped me over on my stomach and gathered my ass in his hands. I barely registered anything before he entered me from behind. I yelled into the blankets. Klaus pounded me, then alternated between rough strokes and smooth ones. His hands came up to cup my breasts, circling his thumbs over my nipples. His thumb trailed down to brush my clit. I trembled again.

"You are mine." Klaus growled. "I am yours."

"Yes." I agreed, my voice pleading.

Klaus' arm circled my waist, bringing me closer as he continued to wreak havoc on my insides. "Fuck, Camille. You feel so good." His hand moved my hair off my neck.

"Klaus." In the distance I heard the slapping of our skins together. I kept repeating his name.

" _Camille_."

Another orgasm possessed me, a moment later Klaus followed. We collapsed on the bed together, breathing hard.

"That was..." I breathed slowly. I didn't know if the sex was good because Klaus was my soul mate or because he had over a thousand years in experience. I turned toward him. Klaus seemed equally moved.

He pulled us under the covers, more for my benefit than his. We wordlessly stared at each other as our bodies came down from the high. That was more than a hook up. I knew it in the core of my being. If Klaus and I weren't bonded before we certainly were now. My body longed for his. I couldn't stop reaching for him. Similarly Klaus ran his hands over my body.

Klaus put my hand over his heart. His blue eyes stared intensely into mine. "I'm yours, however you want me." I stared at him, not knowing how to respond to this declaration.

However I want him? Even if I wanted to be with someone else? Not that I did. "I want to be with you." I answered. It wasn't idle pillow talk I'd regret in the morning. I knew it before tonight. Klaus knew me like no one else. No other man would measure up. I pushed the thoughts from my mind asking what would happen when I started aging and Klaus didn't. Right now it was just me and Klaus the man.

Klaus brought my hand to his lips, kissing it before kissing me. He rolled over on top of me, I enjoyed the feel of my nipples against his hard chest. I allowed myself to be kissed fully by this handsome unique man. The man just for me, Klaus Mikaelson. After a few minutes he rolled off, pulling my butt against his pelvis. Klaus' fingers played in my hair, lulling me to sleep.

I awoke, feeling slightly sore but at the same time wanting more. Klaus snored lightly against me. Vampires didn't need sleep. Maybe he was finally relaxed. I brushed my lips against his. A smile appeared before fleeing. I bit my lip, turning Klaus on his back. I knew he had to feel me but he didn't open his eyes or stop me.

I climbed on top of him, sighing as I sank down on his dick. I rocked my hips back and forth and bounced. Beneath me, Klaus sighed. His hands gripped my hips, guiding me. I placed them on my breasts instead. Klaus finally rose, burying his face between my breasts. He thrusted upwards making my boobs bounce.

"I can get used to waking up like this." Klaus smirked up at me but I was too breathless to respond.

He feasted on me, teasing, nibbling, prodding the area between my thighs. Klaus increased our pace until an orgasm sent me to heaven. His thighs didn't stop pumping until he spilled into me moments later. Klaus trembled against me.

After he pulled us back under the covers he kissed my temple. I couldn't keep my eyes from his as he studied my face. I threaded my fingers in his. "What now?"

"Stay here, with me."

My brow furrowed. "What, you mean like move in?" Klaus raised his eyebrows, gauging my reaction. I shook my head. "I don't want us to rush into anything, especially while we're on a high after good sex." I cupped his face. "I want to be with you, I do. But I can't get lost in this-"

"I'm leaving." Klaus blurted.

I sat up, bringing the covers with me. I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Klaus propped himself up on an elbow. "Not now, not for some months but I won't stay in New Orleans."

"But New Orleans is your home!"

"That it is, and it always will be. Camille, I enjoy my travels...come with me." Klaus kissed my shoulder in a silent plea.

I was incredulous. "I can't. I have a life here! A job-"

Klaus continued to trail kisses up the side of my neck."You won't need money."

"-school-"

"There are online classes-"

"Family!" I turned to him, my eyes searched his. How could he not see this? "Why can't you stay in New Orleans?"

"Because there are bigger things out there. You deserve to see the world and you've told me of your desire to travel. We can go first class all the way, anywhere you want." Klaus' voice was firm.

My voice was flat. "I don't like ultimatums."

"This isn't an ultim-"

"Isn't it?" I clenched the bed sheets around me. "You're leaving and if I don't come with you I lose...this. I lose you. How fair is that?" Klaus' jaw tightened and he looked away. "You've lived a thousand lifetimes a thousand different ways. I only have this one and you want me to forsake it all for you, Klaus and-" My rant was cut off by Klaus' kiss. I didn't return it but he didn't mind.

When he stopped he kissed my hand. "You're right. It's incredibly selfish of me to try to whisk you away." My glare didn't dissipate but Klaus smiled. "How about a compromise?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm listening." Although it was hard to concentrate with him so near, and with his hand that hadn't stopped caressing my back.

"You have a school break coming up soon, yes?" I nodded. "We can go somewhere then, if you'd like. Not to mention there's summer break..."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. "I'll think about it."

"Good." This time I returned his kiss. "That's a ways off anyhow." Klaus muttered in between kisses.

I leaned my body into his, it wasn't long before my hands were on his chest, pushing him down as I straddled him. Klaus kissed the valley in between my breasts, causing me to sigh. Would this ever get old? As Klaus nipped and licked at my body the answer was a resounding no.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Hmm?"

Klaus laughed and stopped kissing me. Morning light from the window reflected in his eyes, making them bright. "I said do you have any plans for this weekend?"

I shook my head. "I'm off this weekend at Rousseau's."

"Will you spend the weekend with me?" His voice was hesitant, and hopeful.

It was a less scary version of him asking me earlier. I bit my lip and nodded. "I don't have any of my things, I need my laptop, book sack, clothes-"

Klaus' body shook with laughter beneath me. Seeing my puzzled look, he met my eyes. The heat in his set my insides on fire. "What makes you think you'll be needing clothes at all while you're with me?" Before I could respond Klaus drove his point home by reversing our positions.

My hands were pinned above my head. I was helpless as Klaus pushed himself inside me with one stroke. My legs spread even further to accommodate him. Klaus' strokes were long, powerful, and unbearably slow.

"Klaus." I moaned, begging him to bring me to the point of release.

"Fuck." He kissed me, our tongues dancing. "You feel so good, Camille." I was too breathless to reply. "I never want another man to do this to you."

"You think I want you doing this to another woman after me?" I managed to croak out.

Klaus kissed his way up my throat. "I never wanted a woman as much as I want you." He declared in a husky voice.

"Likewise." I kissed him. My hips rose to meet his every thrust, I could feel myself nearing. "Klaus, _please_." I whined. "I'm so close."

He smirked. "You want me to make you cum?"

"Yes, please."

Klaus stilled, my body and I protested. "What would you be willing to do?" When he began pleasuring my breasts my world nearly shattered. I tried to move my arms so I could rub my clit, if he wouldn't but Klaus' grip was firm. "None of that." He chided darkly.

I groaned. "You bastard." I bucked my hips against him. " _Klaus_."

A smile played on his lips as he began moving again. "Keep doing that Camille, keep saying my name."

I did, the more I said it, the more he moved, the faster he moved. Soon Klaus had me yelling, and after we were done, whispering his name softly against his chest.

"We can't stay in your bed all weekend." My hands traced patterns on his chest. "One of us isn't undead and needs food or else that was the last time we had sex." A laugh rumbled through Klaus' chest.

"I don't have any food. I can go get breakfast, and your things." He got up and pulled his pants on.

I tried to join him. "I'll go with you."

"No, you stay and get freshened up." Klaus insisted as he pulled a shirt over his head.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why won't you let me leave this mansion?" I teased.

"You got me." Klaus' hair was sticking up in every direction and his lips were stained with my lipstick turning me on. "I'm afraid if you leave you'll come to your senses and never come back."

A side of my mouth quirked up. I shook my head. "Not a chance."

The smile on Klaus' face made my heart soar. "I'll be back soon."

In his absence, I decided to take a shower. If I thought I could spend eternity in Klaus' bed that was nothing compared to his bathroom. I was in love. It was so large and magnificent. I wanted to hop in the large marble tub for a nice soak but considered how fast Klaus would return, and contented myself with the shower. I closed my eyes as the warm water streamed down on me, soaking me in bubbles. I sighed in contentment.

I heard something drop behind me and turned to find Klaus watching me in the doorway, transfixed. My book sack was on the floor. Hopefully my laptop wasn't in there. I met Klaus' eyes and swallowed. His eyes were predatory. I pushed my wet hair back and continued running the sponge over my body. Klaus' eyes stayed riveted on my naked body as if he was seeing it for the first time. I simultaneously felt shy and like a vixen. Klaus met my eyes, making me want to beckon him to come join me. It was so unnerving I turned back around, still feeling his eyes on my ass but not being shocked still by his gaze I tried to ignore him.

Soon I heard the shower door open behind me. I turned around, barely able to register Klaus before his mouth was on mine, his arms holding me steady against his naked body. He gave my ass a firm squeeze before turning me around and hoisting a leg up. I used my hands to brace myself against the wall as he entered me from behind.

I moaned, throwing my head back. Klaus moved my hair and kept his hands full with my hips as he thrusted into me. Eventually they came up to massage my breasts. The water helped our bodies slide against each other. I saw the shower walls clogging up with steam. I grinned, I always wanted to have shower sex but was too scared. I didn't realize I said it aloud until I heard Klaus' throaty reply.

"Why?" Klaus' arms circled around my waist, his lips traced the outer shell of my ear.

"I was too afraid I'd fall and break something." The simple sentence took awhile to get out, every time Klaus thrusted I made unintelligible sounds. "There's no danger of that with you." I laughed and Klaus flipped me around.

My back felt cold against the tile. Klaus gripped the back of my thighs and hoisted me around his waist. "Lets do it proper then." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. pulling him closer. The water running over us increased the friction, making me hornier. It didn't take long before my body shuddered against Klaus in sweet release.

He pushed wet hair out of my face. "You're so beautiful."

I looked at him through half lidded eyes. Klaus' hair was plastered to his face, and water ran down his body making him look like a Greek god. His mouth was open, panting, begging me to kiss him. After I did I murmured, "You're a looker too." Klaus rested his forehead against mine as we let our bodies calm down. Klaus changed the temperature of the water and we showered together, taking turns scrubbing each other down.

I had to stop myself from giggling. I'd never been so intimate with anyone before. It was more than the sex, Klaus excited my mind, spirit, and soul. He cared about me as deeply as I did him. I was open and vulnerable, and I was completely okay with it. Frightened, but excited. Was this what happiness felt like? The world was full of color, and I'd had three orgasms, and it wasn't even noon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cami**

We restrained ourselves later as I did my homework, and Klaus painted. Later he showed me the land surrounding the plantation mansion. We held hands as we walked. Klaus showed me the stables where he had exactly one horse. That one horse clearly lived a life better than me with all of his amenities.

"This is where Marcel grew up." He talked about his human life to anyone that cared to listen.

"Yes. I found him here...I'll tell you the story sometime."

I had to remind myself Klaus and Marcel were friends. It wasn't hard to place them together. Both mirrored each other with their swagger, charisma, and unnatural good looks. I could see some of Klaus reflected in Marcel and vice versa. Family was like that. Family!

With my free hand I lightly popped myself in the forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell Sean or Kieran where I am." I whipped out my phone and sent them a quick text. Thankfully they hadn't called to check on me. I didn't know whether to be relieved or offended.

In between rounds of mind blowing sex Klaus and I talked freely. As I worked on a paper I pestered him with questions on where he was when historical events happened.

"Vampires always welcome war." Klaus explained. "No one questions people disappearing, there's panic in the streets. Everyone's ripe for picking. After wars there's always an increase of vampires."

I raised an eyebrow. "Good to know."

Later while we (read I) ate take out, we discussed different psychologists Klaus chuckled. "Elijah would like your wit."

"Your older brother?" Klaus nodded and I asked nervously, "Will I ever get to meet him?"

Klaus fixed me with his eyes, "Possibly. I'm not keen on sharing you right now."

"If I were to move in with you," Klaus' eyes widened, "In the very far, not near future, if I was debating it, for the future, in a few years-"

"Get to the point Camille." Klaus snapped, but not in an short tone. He seemed eager to hear my question.

I swallowed. "Would I be in your room? Or have my own?" It seemed like a waste of the fifty other bedrooms to only use one.

"In the very far, distant, future that would be up to you although I would want you to share my bed, and I yours."

I hoped my face read, _Of course._

Hopefully by then I'd be able to control myself around him, unlike now...I slid closer to him and placed my hand on his dick, grabbing it fully as I kissed him.

Some time later in Klaus' bed, our bodies still tangled together, I felt at peace. I looked at Klaus. His features were relaxed, he looked calm. I studied him silently, taking in the small bump on the bridge on his nose, his long eye lashes, the curls that lay on his face. I changed positions and Klaus arm held me against him. I playfully tried to move his arm but it was locked in place.

I laughed softly. "Klaus."

I imagined him smiling against me, I heard him attempt to silence his amused chuckle and felt him shake behind me, but he stayed silent. After more futile attempts I resigned that this was the position I would go to sleep in.

"It's a good thing I don't have to pee." I grumbled. Klaus response was to simply pull me closer.

In the morning, I awoke rested. I turned to find Klaus already sitting up, staring into the distance.

"Do you think it ever goes away?" He asked, stroking my hair. "The...intensity of our connection? Do you think it'll lessen over time?" He finally met my eyes. "Camille, this is..."

I sat up. "New, exciting, terrifying." We spent one day together, alone and it wasn't completely perfect, but satisfying. "Something I never knew I needed."

Klaus was still as I threaded my fingers through his. "I decided to come with you, after this semester is over."

"You're sure?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I can take online classes, it'll give Kieran and Sean enough time to accept that I'm leaving. I want to come with you, experience something new, travel. You're don't stay young forever." Klaus gave me a pointed look. "Fine, _I_ won't stay young forever. I don't want any regrets and I would definitely regret not coming with you."

Klaus kissed me, potently. "We could come back any time you want." He said in between his assaults on my mouth.

 _I love you._

The thought came so clear I almost said it aloud but refrained. It was too early, I didn't want to scare Klaus. Besides, I wasn't totally sure. We were travelling together, we weren't getting married. Our kisses got more intense as we fell into our rhythm.

"I want you to feed from me." I gasped hotly.

Klaus stilled above me. He sat up. "You don't know what you're asking." My body was flush, maybe it had been an excited declaration. "Maybe...we could share blood."

"Drink blood?" My stomach turned. It was one thing for a vampire but a human?

Klaus nodded. "Blood sharing is very intimate.

"Klaus was staring at me intently, waiting. "Okay." I said, unsure.

Klaus brushed my hair behind my shoulder and lowered his mouth to my neck. My body stiffened. "Relax." He commanded gently.

Easy for him to say. I did my best but tensed when he made contact. Klaus was kissing my neck, trying to relax me, his tongue swirled on my skin. I felt something sharp scrape my skin. Before I could react, Klaus' fangs pierced my skin, making me cry out. Klaus held me against him. My eyes closed, I felt panic, and a strange sense of euphoria. How much would Klaus take? I didn't know the last time he fed. What if he lost control? Klaus raised his head, fangs already retracted. It all probably lasted less than a minute. His fingers brushed over my bruise.

"That was less than pleasant." I said, touching my wounds. Two neat holes punctured my skin. I guess I should be lucky he didn't bit into a vein. In fact I had the distinct theory Klaus made it as painless as he could.

"I'm sorry." Klaus raised his wrist to his mouth. I heard the sickening sound of teeth ripping apart flesh. Klaus held out his wrist for me. Dark blood lightly flowed out. I grimaced. "My blood will heal your wounds."

I wanted to tell him to slap a band aid on me and we'd call it even but I made a promise. I took his wrist in my hand and swallowed. I quickly brought it to my mouth to get it all over with.

Klaus' blood was hot, and thick. The metallic taste lingered after I swallowed. I took in more, feeling the pain in my neck subside. I flicked my tongue over Klaus wrists, smiling inwardly when I heard him hiss in pleasure. Of course this would turn him on. When I was done I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Well?" He asked.

I felt my neck. It was nearly healed, I barely felt any pain. I gave him a short nod. Klaus gathered me into his arms. "We're bonded now, more than ever."

A frightening thought suddenly came. "I have your blood in my system, does that mean?"

Klaus shook his head. "Only if you die in the next twenty four hours which won't happen."

I relaxed against him, wondering what it would be like to turn. I shook my head, dismissing the thought. I liked being human. Besides, what would that mean for me and Klaus? Would we get any more soul mates? An eternity with one person didn't seem very appealing. I looked at Klaus.

"When do I get to see your face? Your other face." I added, when he tried playing dumb. Klaus looked ready to protest so I continued, "So you can bite me but I can't see the fangs that did the damage?"

His tone was short. "Why are you so eager to see?"

I shrugged as I sat up. "I've never seen a vamp face before." I saw Klaus face close as he withdrew into himself. "Hey," I gently held his face with both hands, "I'm not afraid. You already bit me, remember?" Klaus didn't laugh at my attempt to lighten the mood. "Forget I brought it up." I dropped my hands, seeing his cool demeanor didn't change. I didn't realize Klaus would be so touchy about the subject.

Klaus turned away for a moment then faced me. I watched, mouth agape at the sound of bones shifting. Klaus' eyes turned completely black, the only color in his eyes were the glowing yellow iris. He opened his mouth as his fangs descended from the top of his mouth. Klaus closed the distance between us, his face a hairs breath away from my own. My eyes dropped to his fangs, which I noticed were doubly pointed. Werewolf and vampire, I guessed. My heart raced, I decided the worst of the two were his eyes. I was used to the deep blue, now they were glowing, inhuman and equally enrapturing.

The only sounds heard was my hard breathing as my chest rose and fell. I couldn't tell what Klaus was feeling as he kept his gaze on me. I slowly brought my fingers to his face and traced every line and bump. Klaus' eyes closed when my fingertips brushed over them, finally my fingers fell to his full mouth. I ran my fingers over his top lip before briefly touching my thumb to the fangs underneath. I jumped back when I felt the sharp prick. I looked at my thumb, a small bead of blood welled where the fangs pierced my flesh. I held it up to Klaus and he lightly sucked on it. When he was done I let my lips brush over his. Klaus stilled as I kissed him again lightly, ignoring the little pricks his fangs made on my lips. Klaus' tongue darted out and ran along my bottom lip, tasting the little blood that was there. I smiled and was rewarded with a toothy hybrid grin. Klaus shifted back.

"What do you want to do today?" Klaus asked.

We finally left the plantation. We ambled around, enjoying being together in public. We found ourselves visiting art gallery after art gallery. After we grabbed dinner we returned to Klaus' home.

I stood awkwardly in his room, hating to break the bad news. "It's evening time, I should get back to my apartment and get ready for tomorrow."

Across the room, Klaus raised an amused eyebrow. I knew that look in his eye, I bit my lip. We hadn't had sex since this morning. "Are you going to go unsatisfied?"

My core pulsed in response but I raised my chin. "I enjoyed this weekend. I'm glad I stayed."

Klaus walked over to me. "You didn't answer my question."

I raised my eyes to his. Klaus bent his head, letting his lips lightly graze my jawline. My eyes fluttered closed as he continued, his hands lightly squeezed my breasts.

"You have to let me go." My voice sounded far away.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving." His sultry voice countered.

I stepped back in defiance. Klaus eyes held amusement.

"What the hell, one time." I grabbed his face in my hands and crushed my lips to his.

We ripped our clothes off each other as our bodies wrestled. Klaus tortured me carnally. Once naked, he slowed us down, taking his time pleasuring me, wanting to make it last.

I slapped his ass, making us both laugh. "You can try to make this stretch til midnight, I'm still leaving afterwards." Klaus kissed me softly. His tongue traced my lips, his fingers brushed my sensitive nub making me cry out. Klaus was large, and his presence in my body felt foreign yet normal at the same time. He belonged here, with me. I kissed his cheek and every inch of skin I could as he possessed me, pleasuring the sensitive bud between my legs.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

My thoughts were muddled. "Right now I can't even remember tomorrow's date." Another powerful stroke made me shut my eyes. "Oh, Klaus yes." I kept repeating the last word, and we both knew I wasn't answering his question. I felt my walls pulse and tremble around Klaus as my body writhed underneath him.

Klaus touched the juices flowing from me and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "You've spoiled me this weekend. How am I supposed to go on?" He took a nipple into his mouth, biting it. He wasn't the only one wondering. This weekend had been pure bliss. At least I'd have school and work to keep me busy.

Later, as I dressed, Klaus pouted on his bed. His arms were crossed like a petulant child. I laughed softly. I leaned over him. "What did you tell me after our first time?"

Klaus blinked, thinking. "I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." I promised, meaning it. We shared a smile. When I kissed him, his hand cupped the back of my head, keeping me there as he deepened the kiss.

"I'll drive you home."

Before I could agree, Klaus grabbed me and whisked me to a dark room. Klaus blocked the doorway, behind him I could see the familiar paintings. I'd never noticed the was another door in the gallery room before.

"Wha-?"

Klaus put a finger over my lips. "Marcel. Stay here." He closed the door.

I wasn't sure why Klaus wanted to hide our relationship from Marcel but I trusted him, whatever his reasons. Naturally, I looked around the room I found paintings of women. Biting back my instinctive jealousy, I assessed them. The further back I went the older the fashion. All of the ladies were painted in black and white, the only color was their eyes.

"His soul mates." I muttered to myself. Once again I wondered what happened to them, why was I the first one Klaus opened himself up to?

I stilled when I heard Marcel greet Klaus.

"You've been holed up here all weekend. I was beginning to be worried."

I heard footsteps. Marcel was coming closer.

"You know I enjoy my solitude, when the mood hits." Klaus replied smoothly.

More footsteps, away from me, thankfully. Then a laugh-Marcel's. "Man, I knew it!"

"Get out of my bedroom Marcel." Klaus sounded bored.

"You've been getting it on with some poor soul. Tell me, will I be seeing a body turn up?"

My blood ran cold. Is that what Klaus normally did? Sex then a snack?

"Nothing will jeopardize your relationship with the Faction I assure you."

"I don't think it will." Marcel sounded smug. "See, you've been on your best behavior lately, and I know you Klaus. I knew something was up. A little bird told me you've found a lady friend, more puzzling, it may be your soul mate." There was a tense pause before Marcel laughed and Klaus joined in. I was perplexed. "I told them to fuck off, the day Klaus Mikaelson is lovey dovey with his soul mate of all people!" Marcel continued to laugh while to me, Klaus' sounded strained.

"You do know me." Klaus' voice sounded hollow. I heard a thump, probably Marcel clapping Klaus on the back.

"I knew it. If I ever met your soul mate I'd pray for the girl, she'd end up like the others."

I was frozen. I didn't listen to the remainder of the conversation outside. I didn't turn back to look at the beautiful paintings, dread creeping up my spine. The moment Klaus opened the door I lit into him. "What happened to your other soul mates?"

Klaus wouldn't meet my eyes, leaving me to assume the worst.

I felt nausea building inside me. "You said you'd be honest with me!" My voice rose in a panic "What happened to your other soul mates?!"

"I killed them."

The admission hung in the air. I felt the truth wrap around my neck, leaving me unable to breathe. I suspected it all along and yet I hoped...oh god. Those women. I looked down the long line of beautiful women. They were all murdered by the person they were destined to be with. This was Klaus' memorial...or his shrine. My face would be next to join them. My knees threatened to buckle. I held my stomach trying to balance myself but I was disoriented.

Klaus moved to stabilize me but I slapped him away. "Don't touch me. Don't you fucking touch me you twisted fuck!" I stormed past him into his bedroom, grabbing my things completely repulsed with myself.

I heard Klaus behind me. "Camille, wait, let me explain."

"How can you explain that?" I shouted pointing at the room through the wall. "You liar! You promised you'd be honest!"

"You can certainly understand why I would hide this-"

"Oh my God..." Sean and Kieran were right and I was deathly wrong. I'd given myself to my future murderer. "You sick bastard. Is that what you did to them? Wooed them, wined them, dined them, bedded them, then-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Klaus held his hands out. "No! I told you you were the first soul mate I-"

"That could be another lie." I cracked rolling my eyes. I tried leaving but Klaus used his vampire speed to get ahead of me. "Move!"

"It wasn't a lie." Klaus voice was pleading. "I'm sorry! I was in a dark place with them, but I want to change. I don't want to be that monster anymore, you helped me realize that, Camille. I'm different, we're different, you're different..." Klaus tried to cup my face but I recoiled.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

Klaus looked like he'd been slapped. "Camille, I don't want to hurt you. I _won't_ hurt you."

"How the fuck am I supposed to believe another word that comes from your mouth?" I fixed Klaus with a glare. His mouth moved but no words came out. I pushed past him only to be stopped again after five steps.

Klaus' hands were on my arms. "Wait!"

I wrenched myself from his grip. "No! I'm leaving! You cant possibly think I'd want to be with you after this?"

I could see tears brimming Klaus' eyes and willed my own to not fall. I shouldn't feel sorry for him. He was a liar and a murderer.

"You said..."

"That was before I knew you hunted down your soul mates for sport." I thundered around him and he didn't move. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes," He said to my back. "Eventually, I swear it! When I was sure you wouldn't leave."

An incredulous sound escaped me. "Yeah, that would've worked."

"Camille, please."

The low tone of his voice called to me. I heard the begging in his voice. Against my better judgment I slowly turned to face him. Klaus' jaw was set, shoulders down, and breathing heavily. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He looked defeated.

I steeled myself, offering him one last chance. "That night we met...you were planning on killing me?"

l reimagined my portrait he painted in the style of the others. Another dead soul mate. Another trophy to go up on the wall. My eyes were watery but I refused to wipe them. I needed to hear the truth. Klaus held my eyes before dropping. Guilty.

I took a step back feeling the reality of the situation crash around me.

"Camille, please. That was before, before we talked. When you chased after me, when you described the painting..."

I zoned out. When I described the painting? _That_ was how close I was to dying?! I was worried about making a fool of myself and he was worrying about which way to kill me. Before then, had I not caught up with Klaus he would have tracked me down and killed me. This man I'd opened myself to, given myself to. I was filled with horror and disgust as I looked at him now. He stopped talking as he took in my appearance. My voice was thick with emotion. "Goodbye Klaus."

This time he didn't stop me from leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Klaus**

"You ruin everything you touch!"

Rebekah shouted that at me in a fit of rage in one of our arguments. It was one of the things that I kept replaying in my head. She was completely right. I had Camille, and I lost her. Camille wouldn't take my calls, texts, and she'd been staying at her friends apartment. It'd been 5 days since she stormed out of the mansion and out of my life. Camille decided not to be with me. I knew she made the decision in her heart when my vision changed back to green hours after she left.

The mansion was a mess. When everything turned green again I lost control, damaging everything in my path. I hadn't allowed any of my compelled help to clean it up. In fact I told them to never return. It took everything in me not to grab Camille and force her to listen to me, try to get her to take me back, but I knew it would only make her hate me more. I spent time with Marcel so as to not make him suspicious, but inside I was a hurricane. I'd only had two days with Camille as a lover and I didn't want to return to a life without her. But she wouldn't have me. So why was I still in New Orleans?

Because I still hoped against hope she'd change her mind. She'd send me an adorably awkward joke via text to break the ice. She'd come walking through the front door. But it never happened.

My bed remained unmade, I didn't sleep in it. Camille's scent, although faint, was still there. I hadn't shaved. I hadn't slept. I drowned my woes in alcohol, trying to numb the pain. Of course, I watched Camille from a distance. She didn't look any more happy than I, but didn't reach out to me. I was too afraid to reach out to her again. I couldn't face the tears in her eyes, or the fury.

I lifted my bottle of whiskey and drained the remaining contents. I slowly walked up the stairs through my gallery, to the room I kept my paintings of my soul mates. I knew painting them would one day come to bite me in the ass. It was a miracle Camille hadn't asked about them sooner, with her curious nature. I walked past each one, staring. I couldn't tell you the names of any of the women, save two. I hadn't bothered getting to know them.

I saw, I killed. It was that simple. I didn't draw it out, most of them weren't bloody. Some got away, at first, but I'd find them again and end them. They all died with the same look of shock and betrayal. I stopped before the more memorable ones. A red head who beat me to killing her by jumping into the river. A raven haired beauty in the Victorian age. She begged profusely, asking why I'd kill her, what she'd done to deserve my hatred.

I never wanted a soul mate. I resented the blasted notion followed me after Esther's spell. Rebekah, ever the lovesick fool was relieved. If we could love, if we could connect with others there was still hope for us yet. I didn't deserve love. I was a monster, a beast, an abomination. A bastard. I didn't need anyone trying to love me (I didn't need to try to love anyone other than my siblings and the rarely made friend) especially a soul mate who would not only succeed but likely have me reciprocate her feelings. Until Camille.

I conjured up the memory of seeing her for the first time. The tight fitting green dress she wore, the champagne glass slipping from her hand. I initiated the contact, and it had been a mistake.

Yes. I when I left the gallery I planned on finding her again that night, probably walking home alone, maybe in her house where I'd get her to invite me in, then finish the job. But she ran after me. I heard her attempting to walk fast in those ridiculous high heels, I was as aware of her breathing as I was my own.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

 _To down a few shots before paying you another visit, love. Would you like your heart ripped out, neck snapped, or to be dessert?_

"Trust me love, you don't want me around."

"You're British!"

The surprise on her face. Women loved my accent. I thought her a simpleton.

"I'm Cami...you should know my name before you kill me."

I shook my head, realizing she said 'reject me'.

"...Let me decide, if I want you around."

I retuned to the art gallery with her, telling myself it was so she'd let her guard down, making killing her later much easier. I'd choke her, watching the life fade out of those pretty green eyes, returning my vision to familiar tones of black and white. I planned on going through with it until she analyzed that damn painting. I'd never spoken to a soul mate long enough to connect with anything other than vision.

Camille kept changing my plans. I'd return to the gallery then kill her, I'd walk her home then kill her. I'd kiss her to get it out of my system, then kill her. The last one was a lie, I knew the moment my lips brushed hers for the first time I'd never harm her. I knew that the second she chased after me and put her hand on my arm. This would be different.

I relived the horror in Camille's eyes when I told her I killed her predecessors. It broke her. It broke us. Just like I knew it would. I should've put the paintings somewhere else. I should have hid her somewhere else when I heard Marcel approach but it was the closest space. Or maybe not. I left the room and entered my own. The painting of Camille was where I left it. I stared at it, glum.

Maybe I wanted Camille to see, because I knew it would push her away. I'd returned to what I was accustomed to: loneliness. It's what I deserved. Camille would eventually move on and do better than me. At least she was alive.

So why was I more miserable than before?

* * *

 **Cami**

Fuck Klaus Mikaelson. The only person I hated more than him was myself. I knew he was a murderer, I knew he was a vampire. But killing your soul mates? The people you share the strongest connection with? If he was full of self loathing fine, but why kill those innocent women. I would have joined them. Another beautiful painting.

I spent the last 5 days beating myself up, ignoring Klaus' calls, wondering how I could be so stupid. Then I realized it wasn't my fault at all. It was the fucking universes for making Klaus my soul mate to begin with. If he wasn't, I wouldn't have chased him down. I would've just checked him out from afar like I normally did hot guys.

Patricia was worried about me when I showed up at her apartment, teary eyed from my romantic weekend with my soul mate. She offered to go kick Klaus' ass but I told her not to bother. I still haven't given her the details. Like the great person she is, she hadn't asked. Yet. I couldn't go back to my apartment yet, Klaus could be there waiting. My vision was back to blue. I wanted to gouge out my eyes. Everything reminded me of Klaus. Everything I looked at was varying shades of his deep blue eyes.

I spent hours in Trish's shower trying to rid myself of Klaus' touch and smell. It didn't work out because I remembered our shower sex. When I slept at night I remembered his arms around me. When I did homework I remembered the personal accounts of history he told me. Psychology reminded me of our discussions, how he said his older brother would like me. Klaus was in my veins, in my blood. We shared blood. We shared everything. At least I thought we did until Marcel's visit.

I couldn't go on like this. I hadn't heard from Klaus in days. For all I knew, he was halfway across the world and I was still here moping. Unable to go on.

"Break ups take time to heal." Trish told me during dinner one night. I'd played with my food most of the night. "Breaking up with your soul mate...that's gonna hurt Cami."

"But it was only two days!" I protested.

Trish gave me one of her looks. "Maybe the sex was only two days but you and Klaus have been damn near joined at the hip since y'all met." She eyed me. "What happened? He made you so happy, Cami. You were changing for the better."

"What do you mean?" I frowned. What was wrong with me before?

"Nothing drastic, but little things. You were less afraid, more bold. The weight of the world wasn't on your shoulders."

I sat back in my chair, sagging. How could someone so horrible make me feel so good? Fucking soul mate.

"Are you sure you two can't work this out?"

"Positive." Murdering your soul mates was a deal breaker. Especially when I was the soul mate.

Friday night I returned to my apartment. Klaus wasn't there. I let out a breath I'd been holding in and collapsed on my bed. Saturday morning was hard. Last week I woke up next to Klaus, now I was alone. I knew Trish had been giving Sean updates (who in turn probably updated Kieran), so when he visited that afternoon I wasn't surprised.

We sat in my living room, silent. Sean sat across from where I lounged on the sofa. We hadn't talked seriously since he found out Klaus was my soul mate. I let it all pour out, telling him everything about last weekend and this week. Except the sex, of course.

When I finished Sean didn't speak for a few minutes, soaking it in. "I'd like to think I know you Cami."

I glanced at him sideways. Didn't Sean know he was the person on the planet that knew me best? Sometimes better than I knew myself.

"I think you're afraid of losing your choice in all of this. Do you know why the soul sight, or soul mates doesn't bother me?" I shook my head. "Because I realized that that's all it is: sight. The universe provided the ultimate way to discover our soul mates. It even guarantees we'll meet in our lifetime. But its just a glance into what could be. You can choose to ignore it. You and your soul mate can stay friends. We've seen it work that way. No one forces you to be with them. It's completely under your control.

So what, you're attracted to Klaus and you like being around him? You chose to spend time with him, you chose to go on that date, and you chose-", Sean raised an eyebrow, "You did sleep with him right?"

My face turned red. "Yes."

"Anyway my point is: that was all you. The universe just showed you a path, you chose to explore it. Its still your choice."

"I know." I stood up and paced angrily. "But it's wrong! You and Kieran were right about Klaus! I'd be an idiot to want him and I still do."

Sean's eyes were understanding. "Just for clarification: is that you acknowledging that your feelings for Klaus are yours?"

I buried my face in a pillow. "Sean, its complicated. Even more than it originally was. He asked me to travel the world with him."

Sean's eyes widened. "Are you going to go with him?" Sean's eyes were open, curious. They held no judgment, which is how I knew I could be honest.

"I seriously considered it. I told him yes, after this semester." I admitted. "Before I found out he's killed his soul mates."

"So he told you all of this?"

I sat back down. "Yeah, after I confronted him." I took in a deep breath. "Klaus says he won't hurt me and he wanted it to be different with me; actually explore what we could have."

"But...?" Sean prodded, noting my pensive face.

"But he's killed his past soul mates! How do I know he didn't do this with them? Lure them into thinking they're safe before killing them? How can he expect me to trust him not to hurt me?"

Sean studied me. "Do you think he'll hurt you?"

"No!" I deflated, folding into the couch. "I know what terrible things he's done and I still trust him! Klaus was honest with me, and open. It's like he's another person or the real him." I buried my face in my hands. "I still want to be around him, Sean. What's wrong with me? How do I know if its me feeling this way or I'm being manipulated by the universe? If its not the soul mate connection making me feel this way, it is me. What does that say about me?"

I blinked back tears. Klaus already hurt me by lying.

"Cami I think, except for a few cases, you have good instincts." Sean sighed. "I won't tell you what to do. I'm not the biggest fan of Klaus, but if you want to go with Klaus, fine. If you choose to fall in love with him, fine. I just want you to be happy, and I don't want you to have any regrets or miss out on anything. Don't let fear or shame influence your decision. Do what you want."

"I don't know what I want." I mumbled.

Sean looked ready to argue that point. He opened his mouth then shut it, deciding to let it go. My heart sighed in relief.

"If it helps, I think Klaus is serious about you. I saw the way he looked at you in St. Agnes. I hate to admit it to myself but I knew he'd protect you. Do what you think is best." Sean kissed my forehead. "I love you big sis."

"I love you too, Sean."


	10. Chapter 10

**Cami**

I spent more time with Sean during the next few days. More time than normal, it was nice. We texted, met up for dinner, and overall made a greater effort to be there for each other. Kieran was eager to hop on the love train, Sean told him we were going out for dinner after my evening class Wednesday and my uncle invited himself along. I couldn't wait to tell them about the frat boy that came to class after having one shot too many. His worst offense was yanking my hair as he stormed out of the classroom. My head was pulled back with such force my neck was still aching. I kept placing my hand over it to soothe the pain. My last class finished early, so instead of meeting them at the restaurant I walked over to St. Annes and was greeted by a huge crowd outside.

"Whoa is it revival?" I joked to another woman walking towards the church. I noticed the police cars lights and saw the ambulance outside. The mood in the air was frantic. A chill came over my body as I anxiously rubbed my neck. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, scanning for Kieran. I tried to get the attention of a police officer out front. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?"

He ignored me, focused on keeping the reporters at bay. What was happening? Where were Sean and Kieran? I stood on my tip toes, searching for clues when suddenly everything changed. I was bathed in multi color vision again. But that meant-

"Camille."

I looked up into the face of Klaus Mikaelson. He hadn't been at my side a second ago. "What are you doing here?" I said lowly. "Scratch that, I don't want to know."

I thought he'd left New Orleans. Klaus looked tired, and he was sporting ungroomed facial hair, of course he didn't look any less handsome. He was close enough for me to smell his aftershave. I turned my back to him to reduce the effect his nearness was having on me. "Go away Klaus. I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I wanted to be here for you."

My head whipped around, my eyes scrutinizing him. "For what?" Klaus opened his mouth but I raised my hand, cutting him off. "Never mind," I turned back around, "I don't have time for this, I need to find Kieran and Sean to find out what the hell's going on." Leaving the crowd and Klaus behind, I tried sneaking around the back, only to be caught by policemen.

"We told you reporters to back off, we don't have any new information."

I maneuvered myself out of his grasp, a move I knew I owed to Klaus. "I'm not a reporter. Kieran O'Connell, the priest, is my uncle and my brother Sean is a seminary student-" I saw Kieran walk out of the church.

"Cami?"

"Uncle Kieran!"

He nodded to the police, who let me pass. Kieran's face looked worn, like he aged ten years since I last saw him. "How did you find out?"

"Find out what?" My heart was suddenly heavy. I gently massaged my neck nervously. Suddenly it hurt more. The action caused Kieran to wince. I noticed his bloodshot eyes and felt my own fill with water. "Where's Sean?" I asked hoarsely.

Kieran shut his eyes. "Camille."

"No...no, where is Sean?" My voice began to rise. I ignored the people who began to stare. "Where is my brother?" Kieran pulled me into a hug but I pushed away, screaming. "Where the fuck is he?" I wiped my tears. "It's fine, it'll be fine." I walked towards the back door. "I'll just go in and see him."

Kieran was on my heels. "You can't, it's a crime scene."

I whirled around, "WHERE IS SEAN?"

The stretcher caught my eye. A body was covered in a white sheet, the arm fell from under the sheet, giving me a glance at the hand I immediately recognized. That hand showed me how to ball my fists to punch someone, how to throw a football, it held mine whenever I was afraid. Now it lay lifeless, pale, and was covered in blood. Everything slowed down.

Someone close to me screamed. No, that was me. I couldn't recognize my own voice. "Sean!" I felt myself collapsing. Someone caught me. It wasn't Kieran. He was in front of me, giving instructions to the man who held me.

"Get her out of here. I'll come by her apartment later."

I turned my head into the man's chest and began wailing. It was the last thing I remembered before succumbing to the darkness.

When I woke up, my neck was still sore. I touched my eyes, they were swollen from crying. I remembered what happened earlier. Was it a nightmare? I jumped out of bed and ran into my living room. The news was on, talking about the massacre at St. Agnes.

My hand covered my mouth as I saw Sean's face flash across the screen as the murderer. I grabbed the remote and flung it at the tv, causing the screen to crack, unfortunately that's all the damage it caused.

"Fuck." Trish came running over to me. "I step out for one second..." She looked at me. "Cami, I'm so so sorry." She enveloped me in a hug. I was too numb to respond.

"He didn't do it. Sean-he would never do something like this!"

"I know." She used her thumbs to wipe my tears away. "I know. Sean was a saint."

 _Was._

I don't know how long I cried as Trish held me. Kieran came later, and Trish left, giving us our privacy.

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse and tired.

Kieran rubbed his red eyes, sitting in a chair across from me, like Sean had days before. "Camille, I don't know if now's the time for this."

"My brother is being called a mass murdering psychopath on city news, it's the perfect time!" I yelled.

Kieran regarded me, probably thinking I was unhinged. I was tired of secrets. I wouldn't be coddled like a child.

"They're saying he went crazy." I scoffed but he continued, "Sean killed six other students before killing himself."

"No. It wasn't him. A vampire could have compelled him, maybe it was a spell..."

"Don't!" The force in Kieran's voice made me jump. "Don't try to figure this out Cami, don't...can we just breathe? I have enough things to worry about right now I don't need you to be among them."

"Do my parent's know?"

"I called them at the police station." Kieran sounded defeated. "They won't come to the funeral Saturday."

"What?"

"They don't want anything to do with this."

"Of course not, they don't want the scandal." I muttered. I'd deal with my parents. I shook with anger, still in shock. "Klaus brought me home." The thought came randomly. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. Kieran nodded. "You're welcome to stay the night." I told him.

Soon he was asleep in the chair. I walked to my hall closet, digging up all my tissue boxes. I'd need every single one. It was then, looking at all the beautiful patterns on the boxes, that I realized I was still seeing in color. Klaus was near. I felt hollow on the inside.

I went to bed, hoping I'd feel better in the morning.

* * *

My parents kept their word. They weren't at Sean's funeral. As far as I was concerned, Kieran was my only living relative. I visited Sean's grave every day. I spent hours guarding it after someone spray painted murderer on his gravestone. Kieran knew more than he was telling me. He refused to talk about what happened. I read the police reports but clearly he lied on there too.

I didn't go to class, I didn't sleep. Everything felt fake, unreal, I was waiting to wake up from a nightmare. Trish worried over me, while wanting to give me space to mourn. I felt so alone. Sean, my twin, the one person I was connected to since birth, was gone. I don't know how my body kept finding the tears to cry. I checked Sean's autopsy report. He slit his throat the same time my head was yanked back by that drunken frat boy. Our twin connection was strong to the end.

Catching every news coverage available, I soon realized Kieran had put the incident lightly. Sean had taken a knife and butchered the other seminar students before slicing his own throat. Out of know where, he went crazy. My brother was not crazy. He didn't have a psychotic break.

Finally, I snapped. It all hit me. Sean wasn't coming back. I'd never see my brother again. He'd never tell me corny jokes or insult me or hug me again. I trashed my apartment. Everything went flying. The neighbors broke open my door and calmed me down. Everyone wanted me to go to counseling. Trish wanted me to move in with her. Without Sean, I felt so lost. It was thundering outside, which felt perfect because it was the way I felt inside.

Before I knew it I had driven myself near the city's limits. I didn't realize where I was going until I was in the plantations drive way, running up the stairs to Klaus' room. He appeared at the top of the stairwell.

Klaus' eyes flicked over my shaking body before I knew it his arms were around me. Holding me, running his hands along my back and through my hair, in a comforting way. I knew he had been watching me. My vision never went back to blue. But he hadn't shown himself.

I lifted my head, capturing his lips with my own, but he didn't return my kiss. He just held me. When I did it again, with more force, he broke away.

"Do you want this, right now?" Klaus' eyes were serious.

"I need you." I cried softly. My vision was starting to blur because of my tears.

Klaus cupped my cheek, kissing me soundly. The storm was quieting. I needed it to stop. I kissed him with fervor, this time Klaus returned it, picking me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom and we fell on his bed, wrestling with each other. I lost myself in Klaus, and he let me lead our dance. Klaus ripped my panties off under my dress. His pants were only halfway down his legs before I positioned myself under him and forced my hips up.

Finally, everything was quiet. I relaxed against him, and Klaus took over. He made love to me tenderly, as if he were afraid I'd break. I kept my eyes closed, glad to ride the waves of peace and calmness Klaus supplied. I finished quickly, and Klaus after me. My cheeks were stained with tears. Klaus pulled his pants up and laid beside me on the bed. We stared at the ceiling, not speaking a word. I didn't pull away when Klaus threaded his fingers in my own.

"How did you know?" I asked after some time.

"I was with Marcel when one of his vampires told him what occurred." I squeezed his hand. Klaus turned toward me, he looked like he was gathering his courage. "Camille,"

I couldn't face him. "What?"

"I want you to know, I'm not going to kill you."

He said it so sincerely I laughed. A lot, in fact I snorted, holding my stomach as tears streamed down my face. I hadn't laughed in weeks but I couldn't stop myself. The puzzled look on Klaus' face kept me rolling.

"I'm sorry." I said when I finally caught my breath. "It's just now, I'd actually welcome death." I continued to howl. "Talk about bad timing. If you killed me last month, you'd have spared me the pain I'm feeling now." My voice broke. I covered my face with my hands.

Klaus gathered me into his arms. "I'm here for you."

"I know." My voice was muffled by his chest but I knew he heard me. "I know you won't hurt me. This is crazy." I pulled back so I could look in his eyes. "You're the most dangerous man on earth but you're the one person I feel safest around. I should hate you Klaus." He nodded along, agreeing. "But I don't. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Klaus kissed my fore head. "You have no idea how much."

"I thought you left town after I left."

"I considered it, but I couldn't leave you behind. I'm here for as long as you need me." Klaus kissed me softly. "I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." The admission made me feel lighter. Sean's words of advice comforted me. _Do what you want._

I wanted Klaus. I always had, that's why I was so angry with myself. Klaus apologized for wanting to kill me, and came clean after he was caught. I still pushed him away because I didn't want to admit I still loved him. Now I was ready to stop fighting it.

"Klaus?"

"Yes." His fingers traced my lips.

"Would you come stay with me for awhile? Just until...I don't want to me alone."

Klaus smiled. "Of course. I'll find out what happened to your brother, and make those who hurt him suffer."

"It was a hex." Klaus said one afternoon as he came into my apartment.

I was reading the police reports for the hundredth time. I looked up from the papers. "Who would want to hex Sean?"

"A witch named Agnes, in retaliation for Kieran. Your uncle forbade the witches from completing their harvest ritual."

"So she hexed Sean as revenge?" I saw red.

"That, and to keep him busy. He was focused on your brother's death and wasn't aware they went ahead with the ritual."

"Where is this witch?" I asked lowly.

"Dead." My eyes widened. "It wasn't me, unfortunately. Marcel interrupted the harvest and in the mayhem she died. Kieran and the heads of the other species are discussing how to move forward."

"I knew Sean wasn't crazy." I always believed it, and now I knew it to be true. "Thank you, Klaus."


	11. Chapter 11

**Klaus**

I didn't mourn Camille's brother. What saddened me was the effect his death had on her. Camille was returning to her normal self, but I knew she'd never be the same. She seemed hell bent on getting involved in supernatural politics. I tried to subtly dissuade her but she ignored my warnings. I didn't want her involved in the very thing that caused her brother's untimely demise. I was sure her uncle agreed, which is why I wasn't surprised when he called me asking to meet at Rousseau's during lunch time.

"I'll get right to it." Kieran said, demonstrating one of the qualities I liked about him. "Cami told me you've been spending time with her again." I raised my eyebrows, noting the disapproval in his tone. "She cares about you."

"I know, and I care about her." Kieran scowled at the declaration but I shrugged. His feelings on the matter were irrelevant.

His green eyes, so familiar to Camille's, scrutinized me. "Do you love my niece?"

"Yes." I was unable to suppress the smile on my face. I'd never loved a woman like I loved Camille O'Connell.

"Then you'll get her out of this city. New Orleans will be her doom."

"On that, I agree. However, Camille has these tiny little things called free will and her own mind and she will not agree with us on this subject."

"Klaus, please." Kieran looked weary. I saw signs of premature aging. Working with the Faction cost him dearly.

"I will try to convince her to leave." I promised.

"Good. Take care of my niece, Cami's special."

* * *

 **Cami**

I withdrew from school for the remainder of the semester. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with Sean's death fresh in my mind. I hadn't returned to school since the day he died. I spent most of my time indoors, with Klaus. Sometimes we went for a movie, most times I left the apartment was for work, despite Klaus' assurance he could compel my landlord. I needed something to remain normal.

One rainy Saturday after Klaus left to do an errand I noticed he also left his laptop browser open. Naturally I snooped.

"You planning a trip?" I asked when he came back in my bedroom. His browser was full of destinations and flight plans.

He held up his hands. "You caught me."

"Because you wanted to be caught." I rolled my eyes as he settled into bed beside me. "I'm not leaving New Orleans." I said firmly.

"What's left for you here?" Klaus tone was sincere, catching me off guard.

"A family legacy."

"That leaves the lot of you dead." Klaus shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you think your parents left New Orleans when you were a child?"

"Because they're cowards." My mouth was a straight line. "I won't be."

Klaus grabbed my hand. "You aren't a coward, Camille, leaving won't make you one."

"I need to be here for Kieran."

"He wants you to leave."

How would Klaus know that? I regarded him through narrowed eyes. "You two have been talking about me behind my back." It wasn't a question. This situation was all too familiar. If Klaus and Kieran could agree on something I needed to reevaluate this.

"Yes, but back to your original query." Klaus moved his laptop from my lap. "I am planning on leaving next weekend. Just for a short time." He added when he saw the panic in my eyes. "Elijah wants to meet up in Amsterdam, I think the uptight bastard finally misses me." Klaus smiled. I knew he missed his siblings. "But I won't leave if you don't want me to."

And let me be the reason he didn't hang out with his brother? I don't think so. "I'll be fine. I'm...resettling."

"I was going to ask you to join me..." Klaus gave me puppy eyes.

"What's your definition of short trip?"

Klaus blinked. "Short as in short."

"Yeah but you're immortal. Short to you could mean half a century."

"They fly by like that." Klaus snapped his fingers. "But if you were to go with me, the length of the trip would shorten to maybe a month or two."

"I'll think about it."

By Friday my mind hadn't changed. I knew Klaus was trying to lure me in to get me to leave. I was tempted, sorely tempted, but I couldn't leave Kieran until he told me to my face to get the fuck out of town. Not in those terms of course.

"Leave New Orleans Cami." He said from the other side of the confession booth.

"I can't leave you." I insisted. "You're all the family I have left."

"I feel the same way about you, kiddo. That's why I need you to go. I need you to live. Go be with the man you love."

I looked at him in shock. How had he known Kieran chuckled. "Don't you dare lie, you're in a church."

"I...uh..."

"Klaus feels the same way, though I gathered you two haven't told each other how you really feel."

"He told you he loves me?"

Kieran smiled. "Maybe you'll be able to discuss this on your trip to Europe."

The rules be damned, I got up and ran to the other side of the booth, gripping my uncle in a fierce hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"So will I, now go and bring me back a souvenir. Keep me up to date."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

I rushed through the airport, praying the plane hadn't left yet. I didn't want to waste time calling Klaus, opting for the more dramatic surprise. Only I was in for a surprise when an attendant approached me.

"Camille O'Connell?"

I eyed the smiling towhead warily. "...Yes?"

"This way please."

Of course. Klaus Mikaelson didn't fly commercial. He had his own private jet. I boarded the monstrosity in awe. Did Klaus know how to do anything small scale? I looked around the cabin and found him sitting in a luxury recliner. He looked up at me, smiling.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Klaus stood before me.

"Yeah well, I've always wanted to travel..."

Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mines around his neck. "I'm going to re enroll next semester and take my classes online. "

"Mhm." Klaus started kissing my neck.

"I told Kieran goodbye and promised to get him souvenirs."

"Lovely." Klaus murmured filling his hands with my ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

I laughed. "Trish wants to join us during winter break."

"Of course, she's welcome."

"Klaus you aren't listening, you're feeling me up." I managed to get out when he began playing with the top of my jeans.

"I'm multitasking!"

Laughing, I kissed him. "Thank you for everything."

"I love you." Klaus blurted, taking me by surprise.

My smile was ear to ear. "I love you too."

"I'm yours." He said, nudging us closer.

"And I'm yours." We stayed like that, kissing each other until we were forced to part. "So, can I get a tour of this bad boy?"

Klaus grabbed my hand, leading me through the massive plane. "You know we don't have to see Elijah straightway, we can stop anywhere you like first."

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Italy..."


End file.
